Avatar: 2009
by Connor Kent
Summary: After the legend of the Avatar turned into a fable, a lie to hide the truth, the new young Avatar must discover his true identity and stop a fake Avatar from starting an inevitable global war. Accepting Fan Characters and Chapter ideas. See Chap5 more Dtl
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

Hi new readers and people coming back! The first chapter is being written so enjoy. This is the story about Nathan, the avatar of the 21st century in his journey to stop the world's most powerful bender from impersonating the Avatar and trying to control the world. For the record Nate has no idea he's the Avatar.

* * *

**_Ert! Ert! Ert!_**

A young man woke up quickly. The annoying sound of the alarm clock surrounded the room. He got up, a bit confused and smacked the clock onto snooze mode. His cocoa brown hair was the victim of severe bed head and his green eyes were still extremely sleepy.

"Oh yeah… the first day of school. What a freaking joy," the young man thought to himself.

The young man's father traveled up the stairs looking in the room. He sighed, "Really Nate? C'mon. Get up!!! First day of school!!"

Nate pulled the covers over his head, "You know, I think I'll take another summer vacation."

"Nathan Connor Daniels… this is your father speaking. I order you to get up!" he dad said he a funny joking voice.

Nate only replied with several moans.

"C'mon Nate, the first day. Don't make me do it," said his Dad.

Nate just replied with a groan that actually meant, "Fine…"

"Nate?" asked his dad. Nate was going to slowly get out of bed but…

"Nathan Connor Daniels, you get your butt out of bed, now!" said his dad. His dad moved his arms and then the bed floated in mid air, then he flipped it over and Nate fell on the floor.

"What the hell?? I was getting out of bed!!" yelled Nate.

"Yes, I'm sure…" his dad replied.

Nathan rolled his eyes, and his dad commented, "I saw that. Don't make me metal bend your bed out the window. Now get ready for school."

Nate grabbed a red t shirt that had the words hollister on it, brown cargo pants and his gray sandals. He walked down stairs and into the kitchen. His whole family was busy bending. His mom was teaching his younger sister, Susanna, a water bending technique. Nate's dad was metalbending a fence in the front yard figuring how best to place it. Even his grandpa was lava bending in the back in the spout hole he made for himself.

And then there's Nathan Connor Daniels. Just your average teenage earthbender, with average grades. At least that what he tells everyone. Nate noticed that he has an extreme ability for bending. He's always been extremely except he doesn't like all the attention so he usually hides his abilities.

His friends sometimes make fun of him saying his bending should be with an ulli that really wants it. Ulli are non-bending people.

Many people are ulli's, but because of it are treated differently. Nate's school is filled with both ulli's and benders. Except the benders are treated better and even get special treatment sometimes, even the bully benders.

"Is my baby ready for the first day of tenth grade!" said Nate's mom, Carol happily.

"Aw mom… stop with the baby stuff." moaned Nate.

"Come on now Nathan. Don't be like that." she said.

Nate's grandfather, on his dad's side accidentally spilled lava on the grass.

"Dad! Clean that up!" said Carol. Mrs. Daniels continued with her conversation with Nathan.

"Nate's just jealous because I could probably beat him up." said Susanna sticking out her tongue at Nate.

"Aw, shut up and go bend some bubbles." said Nate.

"Both of you, stop it. Susanna, go get ready." she continued to speak with Nate. "Nate, just take the puss off. Be excited. And stop holding yourself back."

"Whatever, I'll catch you guys later." he said taking his bag from the table and heading out in the front. "Bye dad."

"Have a good day at school. And don't show off too much!" his dad replied jokingly.

* * *

Nate walked down the block and waiting a few minutes until his bus finally arrived. This wasn't an ordinary bus though. This bus was designed for schools such as Nathan's. It was twice the length of a normal bus and almost twice as wide. The long white bus had his school's symbol of a phoenix on both sides.

These buses are made to hold bender students. Nathan's school isn't to normal either. His school PhoenixKing High School was a prestigious high school that housed some of the most gifted benders in the world. Nate has connections from his parents and they were able to move into the town to get Nathan this great opportunity.

Nate stepped onto the bus and there was already mayhem. Air currents swished by him with the occasional fire ball in the air.

He walked to the back and sat across from his two best friends, Denny Gaunt and Lily Green.

Denny, a sand bender, had messy dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was skinnier then most kids and always was the optimist, cheering people up at any moment. His backpack composed mostly of sand and he just held his books.

Lily, a plant bender, had long… well… her hair color was different… again. Lily changes her hair color often. Now it was a shamrock green. Her hair flowed beautifully down to her chest. She had royal blue eyes that stuck out. Lily, an avid bender, loves life and uses her bending abilities a lot. She believes it can make life so much easier and wishes everyone could bend.

"Nate, mah man! What's up bro!?" Denny asked pounding Nate's fist.

Nathan grinned, "Ah, you know man. Another year of torture," he said while putting his hands behind his head and resting his eyes.

Denny frowned, "I swear I'm going to just slap you one day."

Lily laughed and Nate just rolled his eyes while smiling.

"Hey, let's exchange schedules," Lily suggested taking her class schedule from her back pack. Nate and Denny did the same and they passed it around.

Nathan Connor Daniels:

1st Period: History of Bending

2nd Period: Earthbending II

3rd Period: P.E.

4th Period: Lunch

5th Period: Geometry

6th Period: Environmental Science

7th Period: Effects of Bending on Living Organisms Today (E.B.L.O.T.)

8th Period: Ancient History

9th Period: English Regular

Denny Jonathan Gaunt:

1st Period: History of Bending

2nd Period: Earthbending Variations

3rd Period: P.E.

4th Period: Lunch

5th Period: Geometry

6th Period: Environmental Science

7th Period: E.B.L.O.T.

8th Period: Ancient History

9th Period: English Regular

Lilian Amelia Green

1st Period: History of Bending

2nd Period: Plantbending I

3rd Period: P.E.

4th Period: Lunch

5th: Trigonometry Honors

6th: Chemistry

7th Period: E.B.L.O.T.

8th Period: Ancient History

9th Period: English Honors.

"It won't be so bad. We have a lot of classe together," Lily said looking at the three schedul… Ah!" Lily was cut off when a fireball zoomed past her face nearly hitting her.

"Hey! What the hell!" Nate yelled.

A big figure stood up: Tyler Jennings, one of the most powerful benders in the entire school, a firebender, and he wasn't the nicest person either.

"Is there a problem??" he asked acting really tough.

"Yeah. There is!" Nate said getting up in his face, "watch where your hurling fireballs. You should apologize!"

"Yeah? Maybe you should sit and shut the hell up!" Tyler said shoving Nathan back into his seat. Nate was about to get up again when Denny put his arm out.

"Stop!" he said to Nate, he then turned to Tyler, "Look we don't want any trouble. Just go sit down and we'll just forget it, okay?"

Tyler looked at them in disgust and turned around.

"Psh, I was about to rearrange his face," Nate said rather loudly. Tyler heard this and turned around.

"Oh you were gonna what now?" Tyler said stepping towards Nate.

Denny stood up and bent sand in front of the two of them. "STOP! WHAT THE HELL!" he said mad. "We're already here! Just drop it!"

"I was going to drop it. I'll see you around Nate Daniels," Tyler said eyeing down Nate. Nate didn't drop the gaze until Tyler left the bus.

While the three of them were exiting the bus Denny said to Nate, "Dude, we haven't even gotten to school yet and your picking fights."

"He launched a fireball at Lily!!" Nate argued in protest.

"It was probably an accident," Lily said shyly. "Besides, he one of the strongest benders! He's only in our grade but he's in Firebending VI!!"

"Six???" Nate asked astonished. "Wow… Look, let's just get to class. History of bending…"

* * *

Their teacher, Mr. Cosger was an old man, in his mid sixties and very boring. For most of the period, like every other first day of school, Mr. Cosger explained the expectations of the class and the requirements.

In the beginning of the year they would be talking about the turn of the millennium when records of an Avatar disappeared. The Avatar was a spiritual person, who could bend all of the elements. It was supposedly a spirit that would reincarnate with each life into a new bending nation. All evidence of the Avatar disappeared at the year 0.

A book called The Avatar was written about the adventures of a boy avatar named Aang and his friends. It's an epic poem like The Odyssey that were required reading over the summer.

The legend of the Avatar is now only a story told at bed time to little children, nothing more than Santa Claus.

After first period, 40 minutes of death, the three friends parted their ways to their individual classes. The period past with the three friends meeting at P.E.

There are six gymnasiums. There is the normal gym that is a basketball court, an earthbending gym (which Nathan is in) that has a stone floor and several giant rocks sticking out of the ground. There is a waterbending gym which is a giant pool with some ice platforms, a firebending gym that has a metal floor and is marked with Agni Kai markings, and an airbending gym that has several platforms in the air held by wires.

"So, first day! What're you guys thinking so far?" asked Lily excitedly.

"I think I could get use to it. It's high school," said Nathan smiling.

A fireball zoomed over their heads.

"Bullsye. So Daniels!" Tyler said to Nate. "We never finished our fight."

"You don't get it do you? Back off!!" screamed Lily.

"I didn't ask you!" shouted Tyler throwing a fireball at Lily. Lily screamed but Denny bending the sand on the floor and around him in the air to block it.

"Knock it off!" Denny begged. Nathan began to breath heavily.

"Your pathetic!" Tyler said throwing another fireball at Nate. No teachers were around yet.

Some of Tyler's groupie friends tailed him laughing.

Tyler threw three more fire balls at the trio. This time they scattered.

Nathan continued to look in horror as his friends ran for cover, being attacked by a fellow student.

"What're you looking at?!" shouted Tyler as he hurled a fireball at Nathan. Nathan flinched his arm and a giant rock from the ground flew up into the air. Tyler widened his eyes along with everyone else in the room.

Tyler breathed in heavily and spewed a giant blast of fire from his mouth.

Nathan instinctively summoned a giant rock wall. Then his eyes slowly began to glow brightly along with his mouth.

* * *

For all readers I would like you to know this isn't going to be a high school drama fic. There will probably be about 7 chapters out of the 60 I have planned where Nate is in the school. So it's probably a lot different then you think. Keep reading! **Review also!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Battle

Here's chapter two re written as well! I'll have Avatar facts at the beginning and end of every chapter to help you understand this AU.

--

Fact One: The last known avatar was Aang.

Fact Two: Agni Kai's no longer pertain to firebenders.

Fact Three: There is a machine created that can negate bending abilities. This is often seen in big cities.

* * *

Tyler blasted a stream of fire at the rock wall separating him from Nathan. All of a sudden Nathan launched over the wall and blasted a series of earth columns at Tyler.

"Tyler Jennings, you will stop this nonsense!" he said in a fusion type voice. All of the kids besides Nate, Tyler, Lily and Denny had cleared out of the gym screaming. A waterbending teacher watched the fight from the other side of the room.

Tyler ran to his right blasting fireball after fire ball. Nathan summoned a multitude of rocks spinning around him rapidly blocking the oncoming projectiles. Nate then launched one at Tyler. Tyler dove out of the way, the rock crashing through the wall of the gymnasium. Nate then began to summon more rocks from under him and they spun around quicker.

One of the rocks hit Tyler knocking him out. Now Denny and Lily even were trying to find cover.

"Nathan! Stop!" shouted Lily over the wind and screaming.

Nathan with his arms in the air looked over at Lily and then his eyes stopped glowing. He began wobbly but Denny ran up to him and caught him.

Denny grinned and wish Nathan was awake to hear him say, "Dude, that was some of the greatest earthbending I've ever seen."

Nathan gave a weak smile before fainting.

Teachers arrived immediately and took Nathan and Tyler to the Nurse's office.

* * *

_**One Hour Later**_

"Nathan, wake up..." said Lily crying over his bed in the nurse's office.

"Let's go home Lily." Denny said sadly.

"He'll be fine dear, you need to go home," the nurse said as she began another healing session with Nathan.

"But why is like this? He didn't even get hurt."

"Well my guess is that, that immense bending from out of no where disrupted his chi. He used too much of it at once. But he'll wake up soon. Nothing to worry about."

Denny then thought to himself, "Yeah, except for whose gonna pay for that gaping hole in the gym…"

Lily wiped away another tear and began to walk out with Denny but Nathan coughed.

"Nate!!" yelled Lily in excitement. Nathan groaned and sat up slowly.

"Whoa, watch it deary." said the nurse. She made Nathan lie down again.

"Why does everything ache?" he asked.

"Dude, you don't remember. You earthbended the crap out of Tyler!"

"I did?"

Denny made a "rad" face at Nathan with thumbs up.

* * *

About an hour later Nathan was released from the nurse's office and he walked home with Denny and Lily.

"I can't believe I did any of that. I don't remember any of it. I do remember Denny telling me 'that was amazing!' though," said Nathan as they walked along a sidewalk next to the beach.

"Do you want to test your bending?" asked Denny.

"Uh sure."

Denny stepped backwards and Nathan stomped his foot into the ground. A large rock the size of his head came out of the ground and floated in front of him.

"Whoa!" Lily exclaimed. Nathan was amazed at the rock that floated above his head.

"Send it flying into the water. Just like a basketball." Denny suggested.

"Yeah." Nathan threw the rock straight in the air and punched it and the rock flew tens of feet into the ocean.

"That was amazing!" said both Lily and Denny.

A police car signaled its sirens and pulled up to the trio. Two male police officers stepped out of the car. Both policemen had navy blue uniforms but both of them were benders.

One of them had a Fire Nation insignia on his left breast while the other policeman had a airbending insignia on his left breast.

"Excuse me son, but did I just see you earthbend a rock from the sidewalk?"

"Um, yes sir. I apologize." Nathan said with his head down. The firebending cop began to write a ticket.

"Give him a break!" interrupted Denny. "Sorry for yelling. But he was just testing his abilities. He had a tough time at school."

"That was your first time bending?" asked the airbending cop.

"Sort of."

"You were able to bend that powerful?"

"I guess so..." said Nathan scratching his head.

"Hey, wait a second. Your Thomas' son right?" asked the firebending cop addressing Nathan.

"Yes sir. I am."

"Your father was a great part of the force. Too bad he retired though."

"He still has the strength to metal bend me out of bed though."

The two cops laughed. The firebending cop gave Nathan a ten dollar ticket and they walked to their car. "You tell your dad we said hi. And only bend on the bending beach."

"Will do sir!" replied Nathan saluting.

When the cops drove away the trio broke into a laughter.

"That was funny. Except it sucks you got a ticket." said Denny chuckling.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go over to the bending beach."

The three friends walked to the bending beach where there were a lot of kids practicing their elements. Several of the kids came over and commented on Nathan's amazing bending. He thanked them and they found a good spot.

Denny wove his arms around and made an umbrella made out of sand.

The three sat down and laughed together.

"What a day huh?" asked Nathan.

A fireball destroyed the umbrella and sand covered Nathan, Denny and Lily.

"I guess it's been extended." said Lily getting up watching Tyler and his two friends follow.

Lily bended the dune plants to the left of her and made them swerve around her covering her arms. Denny bended the sand from under his feet and it floated around him. Nathan took a fighting stance.

"I guess you didn't learn your lesson today huh?" said Denny.

"I didn't believe that for a second. Let's see you do it again." replied Tyler with a smirk.

"Bring it." spat Nathan.

Tyler hurled a fireball at Nathan but Denny bended the sand to make a giant sand wall. He then thrust his arms upward and pulled his elbows towards the ground making the ground turn into a way knocking Tyler off his balance and making his fall.

"Wait!!!" shouted someone sitting on the beach.

"You will get this beach banned if you fight!"

People began to yell at the six fighters. If fighting ensues on bending beaches that beach will become a negation beach where no bending is allowed.

"Fine." said Tyler. "I challenge to pathetic three to an Agni Kai."

Nathan looked at the sun set and nodded his head. "We accept."

* * *

The arena just outside of the beach was a stone field with a circle and a horizontal line running through from side to side.

There were five holes in the ground filled with water. At both ends of the arena were two squares, 5 by 5 feet with sand in them. Surrounding the field was lots of shrubbery. Unlike the previous arena's you had to pay and wait your turn to get a spot. There were five arenas and they were all filled at the moment. Behind the bushes there are weapons that are hidden. There are three hammers for earthbending, five broad swords for firebending, two gliders for airbending, four fans, and six cane swords for waterbending. Each match was monitored by two judges, usually airbenders. The arenas are the size of half a football field.

When it was finally the turn of Tyler, Nathan and the others they took the center arena.

There were not many people in the stands that were 30 feet in the air protected with a hard glass material.

Tyler and his two "groupies" Evan and Charlie. The three firebenders bowed while Nathan, Lily and Denny bowed also.

The air bender floating in the air yelled, "Fight!"

Lily quickly ran towards the bushes and bended the plants around her to create a human sized battle armor. She swung at Evan and Charlie making them fall backwards into the water pools. Tyler jumped in the air a threw four fireballs at Lily. Lily blocked them and stretched her plants towards Tyler. He again jumped up but hopped on the plant arm and ran towards Lily's face shooting fireballs. Lily quickly made the plants extend out wards and escape from her armor. She watched Tyler burn the plants.

Denny dashed towards the sand box behind him and bended the sand. He made a wave of sand and shot it towards Tyler who was distracted at the moment. The sand pillar hit Tyler dead on and Tyler flew backwards. Evan ran towards Denny while Charlie towards Nathan.

"Guy's!!! I'm still not feeling so great!" yelled Nathan as he cartwheeled forwards to dodge Charlie's fireballs.

"Just do what you did before at the sidewalk!" yelled Denny dodging a stream of fire shot by Evan. Denny then spun his arms in a circular motion sending slices of sand at Evan.

"Oh crap!" Nathan screamed as Charlie blasted two fire streams at Nathan.

Nathan spun his hands around and sent them upward hoping to make a stone wall but only made a stone ledge about two and a half feet big. Nathan crawled on his back to duck for cover and then elbowed the small ledge towards Charlie. Charlie tripped and fell on his face.

"You'll pay for that one Daniels." Charlie hurled six fire balls towards Nathan.

"Ahhh!!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he yelled ducking in the bushes. Charlie began to burn them and Nathan screamed. He hit his head on something. Two earthbending hammers were in front of him. "About time." he said picking them.

Charlie looked in on triumph as the bushes that hid Nathan burned. But then two square stone blocks flew out of the burned bushes and knocked Charlie out.

Nathan walked limped out of the burning bushes and cracked his neck. The air bender referees blew out the burning bushes. "Who's next?" asked Nathan to himself.

Tyler saw this and yelled a violation at the referees but they dismissed it. While Tyler was whining she bended two vines and tripped Tyler. She then created two giant flowers and sent giant seeds at Tyler. They pummeled him because he was off guard.

Tyler stood up extremely angry and fire was burning around. Lily was beginning to run low on plants. She weakly bended several plants around her feet to protect herself. Nathan ran towards them with his hammers in hand. He held both hammers horizontally.

"Uh, now how do they do this on television?" Nathan looked at his hammers. He shrugged and then smashed them into the ground making two giant stones come out of the ground. He then spun around and blasted them towards Tyler. Tyler was knocked out instantly. Lily and Nathan ran over to Denny to help him out.

Denny held up a sand wall against Evan and then pushed it towards him. Evan ducked but was ultimately crushed.

The airbender yelled, "Blue team, Nathan, Lily and Denny win!" The three friends cheered but Tyler got up and sent a wave of fire towards them. Both Evan and Charlie did also. The three friends screamed but the two airbenders quickly blew the fires out.

"Enough!" they yelled. Two earthbending security guards, that looked like Dai Li shot their hand shaped hand cuffs locking Tyler, Evan and Charlie.

One of the airbending referees said, "You violated a rule! You will be detained immediately. You can call your parents once your brought to the negation room."

The three firebenders disappeared underground and the trio once again cheered.

When they walked out Nathan's father was waiting in the car.

"Hello young man." he said sternly.

"Hi dad..."

"Uh, we'll see you later Nate." said Lily awkwardly.

"Yeah, bye." said Denny.

"The car, now." said Nathan's dad sternly.

"Dad. It's really not what you think," Nate tried to explain.

"Oh really Nathan? How to explain completely wrecking the gym! And I have to pay for that hole you made in the wall!" his dad yelled at him.

"Look I'm sorry dad. I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, well expect to be doing a lot more chores around the house… We'll have a more serious talk about this later." his dad finished the argument.

'Yeah… really looking forward to THAT chat,' Nathan though to himself.

When his dad pulled into the driveway Nate got out with his hands in his pocket and head down. Before his dad open the door he sighed. He turned to Nathan and got on his knees.

"Look Nate. I love you so much. But hearing what happened on the phone from the principal? And then you just leaving the school! That was definitely the wrong thing to do Nate. I'm disappointed in the decision you made," his dad told him.

"To be honest dad. I don't even remember bending or doing any of that," Nate said honestly.

His dad thought about… "Well okay. But when we talk later I want you to be prepared with a GOOD answer… I'm just glad you didn't get hurt."

Nate nodded and his dad opened the door.

When he walked in his mom was waiting in the front hall with her hands on her hips. Susanna was hiding behind her moms leg.

"Oooo. Natey's in troubleee!!!" she teased.

"NATHAN CONNOR DANIELS!!! YOU ARE IN SOOOO MUCH TROUBLE," his mom screamed at him.

'Oh brother…' Nate thought to himself.

* * *

Fact Four: Another previous avatar was Alexander the Great.

Fact Five: The winner of an Agni Kai is not as honorable. It is more like winning a tennis match.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Return of the Avatar

Avatar: 2008

Thanks for reviewing everyone! If you have questions about the plotline of the story you can ask to have them answered in a Avatar Fact. If I don't think it is really important I'll just review reply it. Like when avatarfanatic asked about the bending. I will explain that.

Avatar Fact 6: Sub-skills are now a type of actual bending. For instance, metal benders are plainly metal benders. It is still a sub skill of earth but it is also a bending technique itself.

Avatar Fact 7: When two benders of a different bending style have children, that child can only get the bending powers of either the mother or father. For instance: Thomas and Carol (Nathan's parents) are a metal bender and a water bender. This means that their child (if a bender) can have any technique of a waterbender or an earth bender. If a earthbender and an ulli have a child, the child may get any type of earthbending.

Check out the new Avatar: 2008 forum for more details! Go to my forums list to check it out. I might start an RPG based on this plotline once I publish more chapters.

* * *

Book One: Secrets 

Chapter Three: The Avatar Is Backing

Nathan closed his locker and walked with Lily to the cafeteria. Denny was not doing good in math so he was getting tutored by an honor student.

"How was earthbending today?" asked Lily.

"It was so easy. They put me in Earthbending I. Everyone was moving pebbles... but I'm ready to do so much more! Gah..."

"Why don't you ask to be switched into Earthbending II?"

"Good point... hehe. I guess I'll just talk to my guidance counselor after school."

The two walked into the cafeteria and waited on line. Lily took two bags of seeds: one marked apples and the other marked mini watermelon.

"You really do love fruit don't you?"

"I just don't like meat." she replied shrugging.

Nathan took a slice of pizza and licked his lips with his tongue. "Now this! Is the food of the Gods."

Lily rolled her eyes. The two paid and walked to a table where several of their friends sat.

"So is it true Nate? Did you beat up Tyler?" asked a girl sitting at the table.

"I wouldn't say beat up. I beat him in an Agni Kai. That's all." he replied taking a bite into his pizza.

"Yeah, but you still beat him! He is in class Firebending IV as a sophomore. You got your bending yesterday and you beat him twice!" said another kid at the table.

All the kids started to chat about him and Nathan smiled.

"Don't let it get to your head though," whispered Lily extremely close to his ear.

Nathan laughed, "Ha! Me? Yeah right..."

* * *

**20 minutes later...**

"So I then executed a dangerous plan. I smashed four rocks at him and charged unsure of what would happen..." told Nathan, an epic tale against Tyler... well it was in his mind...

Denny walked up to Lily and noticed that everyone was intently listening to Nathan. "Should I even ask?"

"A reinterpretation of yesterday's Agni Kai." said Lily dully with her head in her palm.

Denny laughed. He sat down "Oh my god! Guys look! Tyler has an arm in a cast!"

All ten people darted their heads in the way Denny was pointing and then turned back at him.

"That's not funny. Don't do that to us." commented one of the girls.

"You guys are pathetic." Denny replied still laughing. After they all finished lunch Denny and Nathan left for Math.

The two periods of Math and Biology were relatively boring. Nathan and Denny were constantly passing notes and having an actual conversation while their teacher attempted to teach them imaginary numbers.

When 7th period came, Nathan and Denny caught up with Lily. They were headed off to Effects of Bending on Living Organisms class, often abbreviated E.B.L.O.

The teacher, Mrs. Kussman was an ulli but a very avid environmentalist. She led many rallies against plant bending in farming because there have been recent studies that when you plant bend to grow crops, the crops lose the ability to grow themselves and crops fail.

"Starting tomorrow we will be having a week long lab using plant bending. Would all the plant benders in the class please raise their hands."

Four people raise their hands: three girls and one boy, including Lily. . There were 24 people in the class.

"Wonderful. You will all be working in groups of six. Lillian, you will be working with Nathaniel, Kenneth, Yolanda, Samuel, and Charlotte." Mrs. Kussman said pointing to the first row. "You will all be working in your rows." she continued.

"Over the summer, one of your fellow classmates Charlotte, volunteered to help me with a sandbending experiment." explained Mrs. Kussman. Charlotte is a level three sandbender.

The classroom the kids sat room was also a biology class so it had lab tables in the back. Behind the lab tables was a back room. The class filed into the small back room. In the lit room was a glass cylinder in the middle of which there was a swirling tornado of sand. It was very meager but there was dead plants along the bottom.

"This was an experiment in which a patch of watermelons was cared for through earthbending, sand bending and plantbending." There were small grape sized pellets on the ground in the sand which were supposed to be watermelon.

"That is the watermelon?" asked Denny astonished.

"Yes it is." replied Mrs. Kussman assuringly.

Denny put his hands in his pocket and eventually the bell rang for 8th period. The whole day was pretty much uneventful for Nathan.

* * *

_**After School – Walking Home**_

After school Nathan joined yearbook club so he missed the bus. He decided to walk home. About a mile from the school there was a small bridge over a river. When he was walking across it, not that many cars passed by. Across the bridge was a old man that seemed to be in his 60's that was selling items to people that walked by.

Two airbenders circled the bridge and around the man. The two men airbenders came down on both sides of the old man and sent a blast a air from both sides. The airbenders were attacking the defenseless old man!

"Give us are money back Ganzu." said one of the thugs.

"I swear. I would never scam a bender! Please help me!" the Ganzu cried.

The airbending thugs taunted Ganzu and Nathan decided to step in. He zoomed into action. With all the adrenaline built up in Nathan, when he tried to earthbend, he forgot to summon the stone! So when Nathan punched the air two fire balls blasted out of his fists and hit the thugs.

The thugs were hit off guard and fell. Ganzu ran for his life and the airbender thugs had a new target: Nathan.

Nathan was horrified, and didn't know how he just firebended. One of the thugs made an air current dragging Ganzu back and throwing him next to Nathan. Nathan instinctively thought that he had to role with what was happening. The two airbenders blasted a intense gust of air towards Ganzu and Nate. Nathan held his ground because he bent the bottom of his shoes into the ground below him. Ganzu flew over the side of the bridge.

The teenager panicked and jumped over the side of the bridge, caught Ganzu's hand and barely hung on to the bridge railing by earthbending his fingers into the railing. The two thugs laughed and sent another gust of winds on them causing them to fly into the river.

"Don't worry, they'll stop bothering us." said Nathan as they slowly moved down the river.

"I don't think so, they're coming after us!"

The two thugs started blowing gust after gust of air causing the river to rapidly drag the two down the river.

"Hold on to me!" yelled Nathan and the two kept rushing down the river. Eventually the two were very close to the rapid part of the river and Nathan hand to think fast.

"I'm going to let go for three seconds! Can you stay afloat?" yelled Nathan. The two were inching closer to the deadly water. Nathan let go of Ganzu and swiftly turned to the rocks ahead. Two rocks that were five feet apart came together and connected after Nathan earthbended them.

Ganzu impacted with the rock ledge hard and got knocked out. The two were safe. They were in the middle of a river and about 20 feet from both sides of the shore but still safe. Nathan was able to earthbend his way over to the side of the river and get Ganzu to safety. He left him on a bench in the park and began to walk back to the bridge about a fourth of a mile from where he was.

He reached the bridge and his backpack was still there but in a mess on the side of the road. He gathered his things and sat down for a moment to catch his friends. Nathan called his dad to tell him what was going on.

"What do you mean they attacked you?" his dad roared from the other line. "Where are they now!? Don't move, I'm coming to get you."

"I'm fine dad! I'll walk home." said Nathan.

"Nathan Daniels! Where are you?" asked his father sternly again.

"Fine..." Nathan sighed. He looked at the intersection sign at the end of the bridge and began to read it but he was blown away by a gust of wind and somersaulted a few feet to his left. Nathan's phone flew out of his hand.

"Don't you guys ever leave people alone?" asked Nate pissed off.

"No, not really. Not when you cost us that little money giver." said one of the airbenders.

"I don't want to fight you." Nathan said backing away.

"What a pity..." began on of the airbenders. He looked at his fellow thug. "Because we do."

They both summoned two tornadoes and made them circle Nathan.

"What is one little fire bender going to do against two master airbenders?" asked one of the thugs while they continued to taunt Nathan.

As Nate tried to dodge the air blasts an idea popped into his mind. He still had no clue how he firebended. He figured that maybe the walls of bending were breaking down. After all, both fire benders and earthbenders could learn how to lava bend.

"Your right, what will I do?" asked Nathan smirking. He mimicked his punches earlier before and two fireballs rocketed out of his fists again. The two airbenders easily deflected them.

"That all you can do?" asked one of the thugs.

"You wish." replied Nathan. He stomped the ground and punched three rocks at the airbenders. Since they were not expecting him to earthbend the airbenders were blown back twenty or so feet.

Nathan then sent a shockwave through the stone bridge and the stone underneath the airbenders crumbled and they fell into the river. Nathan then earthbended to fix the bridge. The thugs came up from under the bridge but flew away out of fear.

"This is too weird..." said Nathan to himself.

* * *

_**Nathan's House**_

When Nathan got in the house, his mother ran up to him giving him a huge hug. "Oh sweety, I'm so glad your safe."

"I'm fine mom. Where's dad?" Nate asked.

"He's out looking for you! We were so worried."

"Well I'm okay. Guess what mom? I beat two airbenders!"

"What? How!? It doesn't matter. Go upstairs and fix yourself up." his mother said.

After an hour Nathan came back downstairs. It was five o clock and the town parade started at six. Nate still had no idea how to firebend. It decided not to tell anyone but planned on telling Denny and Lily.

'Maybe I'm the avatar...' Nathan thought to himself. 'I would have to be able to waterbend though. I have the perfect idea!'

Nathan ran downstairs and his mom was making dinner.

"Mom, could I ask you something?"

"Yes, sure sweety."

"How do you make little waves in the water when you bend it?"

"Why do you need to know?" she asked puzzled.

"Well, it is for an E.B.L.O project." Nate lied.

"Oh okay. Well, you first have to take a stance and put your arms out in front of you. Afterwards you move your arms in motion with your hands to push and pull the water fluently. It is almost like you pretend the water is your puppet and there are invisible strings attached to your fingers."

His mother showed him the technique and the water in the pot over the stove began to move a little back and forth.

"Okay, thanks mom."

"Do you want to try?" his mom asked.

"No thanks."

Nathan dashed upstairs to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and filled the bathtub with water. While the tub he was really nervous.

"This is scary. I might be the avatar... but, the avatar isn't real! This is crazy." said Nathan to himself softly.

As soon as the tub was filled with water Nate took a deep breath. He preformed the same moves that his mother showed him. At first nothing happened so he stopped.

"'Pretend the water is your puppet and there are invisible strings attached to your fingers.'" thought Nathan of what his mother told him.

He then began to push and pull the water fluently and surely the water began to move back and forth.

"HOLY S!"

"Honey! Is everything okay!?" yelled his mother from downstairs.

"Uhh... yeah mom! Everything is fine!"

Nathan ran to his room and called Denny's house and his dad picked up.

"Hi, Mr. Gaunt? Is Denny there?"

"Oh no, sorry Nate. Denny headed over to the parade. He said he would wait for you by the big tree if you called."

Nathan didn't even bother to say goodbye. He ran out the door, telling his mother that he would be at the parade.

* * *

_**At the Parade**_

When Nathan arrived at the parade, it was already packed. There was a firebending display going on and Nathan looked everywhere for Denny.

There were news cameras too. "Why are there news cameras?" asked Nathan a stranger.

"Well, apparently Sandy is going to tell the world something huge!" the man replied.

"Sandy? You mean, the billionaire guy that lives outside of town in that mansion?"

"Yeah!"

Nathan was astonished and wondered what good be so important.

Nathan finally reached the big tree, in the middle of the town square, and Denny was with Lily.

"Nate! You made it!"

"I have to tell you guys something!" yelled Nathan over the roar of the ground.

Meanwhile on the stage, about thirty feet away from where the trio stood, the billionaire Sandy walked up onto the stage.

"Guys, I am the!"

"Hold that thought Nate!" said Denny. Sandy took the microphone and **he **spoke into it.

"For one thousand years..." he began. "The world has forgotten the avatar. Where did he go? Well, I have amazing news, world."

Nathan stepped forward and his eyes widened. He knew what the man on the stage, Sandy, was about to say.

"I am the avatar!!!" yelled Sandy. He then blasted a dirty gust of wind into the air. Afterwards Sandy made fire explode out of his hands. He levitated to rocks and blasted them into the air. Then Sandy made a swirl of water around him in the buckets beside him.

The crowd erupted into a cheering so loud that Nathan could barely here himself think. Nathan clenched his teeth and his fists and said to himself.

"He's right. The avatar is back. And he is not happy." said Nathan angrily.

* * *

Avatar Fact 8: Most countries in the world are loyal to one specific element. Africa is made up of earthbenders, Austrailia is home to fire benders. North America and Europe are the two continents that house all of the elements. Otherwise most continents house one element. (Not to say that there aren't other elements in continents.) Asia is a continent of air but Japan is a mixed country.

Avatar Fact 9: People do live in Antarctica. There are three cities which will be revealed later on.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Lots more to come! I already have planned out the next eleven episodes. Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4: The Avatar's Secret

Thanks for reviewing guys. Thanks avatarfanatic for that review. Reviews like that really make my day! Little acts of kindness go a long way. Now on to the chapter! I will begin to make fanart for this story and post them on my deviant art account which I'll give on the next chapter. Please check out the Avatar 2008 forum under my name and you can submit characters and do other cool stuff!

Avatar Fact Ten: Joan of Arc, believed to be a waterbender was an Avatar.

Avatar Fact Eleven: Only ten people know the existence of the avatar with each reincarnation cycle.

* * *

Book One: Secrets 

Chapter Four: The Avatar's Secret

* * *

"That's it. He is about to be publicly humiliated on international television." said Nathan.

"Liar!!!!"

No one could hear Nathan over the roar of the crowd.

He stepped forward and began to punch to the air to firebend but someone grabbed his wrist. Nathan looked over his shoulder to see Otto Spring, the water bending instructor, grabbing his wrist.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"No Nathan. You can't tell the world. I believe you. But this is not the time to revveal your secret!" shouted Otto.

The crowd showed no signs of quieting down and Nathan did not know what to do.

"Please come with me and I'll explain everything."

"No, let go of me!" yelled Nathan.

"Stop it Nathan! Please, you can't do this." Otto begged.

"But he's lying."

Otto sighed and waved his hand in the air pulling moisture out of the air. Water dangled across his fingertips and he turned them to ice. He shot the ice at Sandy and the buckets cracked.

Sandy was puzzled and continued to push filthy air to entertain people.

Nathan sighed and went with Otto. Sandy watched Nathan and Otto because they were the only two in the entire crowd leaving.

On the way to Otto's home the two did not say much. Otto lived a mile away from the parade. Finally Nathan said something.

"How did you know was the avatar? I don't even know if I'm the avatar."

"Well: it was two was two ways. But after I saw you firebend on the bridge when I was passing in my car I realized."

"You passed that battle? How come you didn't stop to help! Your a master waterbender that could've stop those airbenders in an instant!" Nathan yelled.

"An avatar could handle himself. Besides, you did defeat them didn't you?"

"Well yeah... whatever."

Otto and Nathan finally reached his house. It was a two floor house that was a lone house on the road. There weren't many houses on the road. But the beach was right behind Otto's house.

Otto led Nathan to his backyard where there was a small pond about 4 feet in diameter that had stones around it.

"This is how your going to help me? What? Am I supposed to see a spirit in the pond or something?" joked Nathan.

Otto laughed, "Something like that." Otto flung his hands in the air and the water from the pond quickly ascended out of the pond and into ball form above Otto's head.

"Whoa!" said Nathan.

In the pond were stairs that led down into darkness. All of a sudden a light came from the pond.

"Whats that?" asked Nathan scared referring to the light.

"Don't worry. No monsters will jump out at you. I'll explain it when he go down." replied Otto.

Nathan stepped down into the pond and kept on the staircases for about twenty more feet with Otto following closely. Otto bended the water behind him so that water would tread them as the walked. When Nathan reached the bottom of the stair case he was in a dark tunnel but there were four candles lit.

In a little hole there was another pond. "How are these candles lighting by themselves if they are always doused in water?" asked Nathan.

"These candles are an invention by my father's friend who was able to make a continuous lighting candle. The only way to shut them off is to continually emerse them in water.

Otto bended the water and pushed it down. Instead of a staircase it was just a little downward hill. (Similar to the one in The Crossroads of Destiny that Aang and Iroh walk down except smaller and filled with water.)

Nathan and Otto continued to descend and Otto continued to bend the water infront of him and behind him.

"I'm bringing you to a shrine. A shrine of the avatar. This is the only way to get there, with waterbending."

The two continued to walk downwards and straight for about another five minutes with the same candles lining the walls and they finally reached a dead end.

"You gonna murder me or something down here?" asked Nathan joking and taking a fighting stance.

"Haha. You'll see."

Nathan noticed that the only way out of the dead end was up because there was no earth above there heads, just a upwards tunnel that he couldn't see the end of.

Otto bended some water undereath their feet and he turned it to ice. He lifted them off the ground and Nathan began to complain again.

"I can't see anything! Where'd those candles go?"

Nathan couldn't see but Otto grinned and swirved water around the walls. Green crystals lit up the small area they were in.

"Look up." said Otto. Nathan raised his head and there were ancient water tribe symbols that lined the small 4 foot wide ceiling above him. Otto bended three tubes of water into three holes around the symbols and the ceiling lifted up and Otto bended the ice platform upwards. The water Otto bended moved to different places of where they were standing and the water glowed a holy blue. (Like the color Tui glows when he fuses with Aang in the season finale.)

Nathan and Otto were standing in an underground temple.

"Holy.. crap." Nathan commented as he stared at the temple he was standing in. It was extremely large and about the size of a ballroom. The walls were covered in paintings of avatars and other great benders like Joan of Arc and Alexander the Great.

There were also photographs of Otto with an older man.

At the end of the shrine was a statue in the midst of amazing architecture and symbols. The statue was a man that looked like Otto.

"You are the avatar Nathan." Otto said.

"I still can't believe this." Nathan fell to his knees. "Three days ago I became an earthbender and today, I'm the avatar." Otto put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan continued, "But what if I'm not the avatar. Sandy looked like he mastered all four elements."

"In time you'll learn more about Sandy and his skills but for now you must meet someone."

Nathan and Ottowalked to the statue and Nathan turned his head slightly.

"I feel like I know him..." said Nathan taking a closer look at the statue.

"You are him."

"What?!"

"This is Avatar Akino, the water avatar before you. He is also my father."

"Father?" Nathan asked, "It must be cool to have a dad as the avatar."

"It must be cool to BE the avatar." replied Otto. The two laughed.

"Hey... wait, does that mean your like... uh... my son?"

Otto laughed, "All the avatars are the same person spiritually but not physically. You and I are greatly connected spiritually but don't worry worry, I'm not yor son." The two laughed again and Nathan stared at the statue.

"How come the avatar has been kept a secret? What happened?"

Otto nodded, "I thought you might ask. Some believe that Avatar Aang made the decision to make the avatar help the world from the underground."

* * *

(**A/N:** The rest of the chapter is a flashback to the time of Avatar Aang when he grew up. The chapter takes place 40 or 50 so years after the defeat of fire Lord Ozai.)

* * *

An older Aang stood on the balcony of a air nomad temple. He is over looking a great field where there are dead bodies and ravaged machines. It looks like a hurricane and a tornado smultaneously hit the area.

"Aang..." said an older Katara.

"I gave these people another chance and this is how they repay me..." Aang replied. Aang looks around 45 years old now, he is 6 feet tall and he has noticeable muscles. He still wears his robes.

"The world is confused Aang, and these are only the remnants of the evil Fire Nation." replied Katara.

"Katara... I love you so much. But I need you to do something."

"Anything my husband."

"I want you to annouce the death of the avatar and the end of the reincarnation cycle."

"What?!" protested Katara.

"Katara. This is going to be the hardest decision I've ever made. The world is too conceited to have an Avatar. They do not deserve to make this the home of one."

"May I remind you that a hundred year war started when you were frozen in that iceberg. If it wasn't for my anger at Sokka, you'd still be in there!"

"Katara, please listen. When we defeated the Fire Lord, I believed that it would cause a chain reaction. It wasn't for another ten years that we settled down to start our lives. We had to teach the rest of the world what it should be like. I believe that the world needs to figure it out on its own."

"So do you expect me to kill you in the avatar state or something? Because your out of your mind!"

"I'm not going to actually die! I'll just go into hiding again." said Aang.

"I don't think this is a good idea." commented Katara.

"And now your the wise one." said Aang wrapping his arms around Katara and kissing her neck.

Katara giggled and a little boy, about 6 years old ran in the room. He had an arrow on his head. "Daddy! Kuchen won't stop splashing water in my face." The young monk was referring to his waterbending twin.

"Kuchen! Get in here." said Katara.

Another little boy walked in the room except he wore a little blue parka. He kept his head down and Katara picked him up.

"Kuchen, were you bothering Tenzin again?" Katara asked Kuchen.

Kuchen looked at his mom and frowned, "I didn't mean too..." he said innocently.

"Suki!" called Aang and Suki walked in the room holding a little baby. "Sorry Suki, but would you mind bringing these little guys back to the others. We're discussing something really important."

Suki nodded her head, "Would you like me to go get Sokka?"

"No, that's okay." replied Katara.

Suki led the children out of the room and Katara began to talk to Aang. "Aang, this could devistate the world. Who knows what could happen?"

"Zuko is a fine Fire Lord. He would never invade anyone. We would tell him I'm still alive."

"But what if something happened. It's not like you could just come back. The people wouldn't trust you anymore." urged Katara.

"The world is healing Katara. The avatar is not needed here. I will always be here if needed. I know that one day I will have to return but the world needs to grow for itself."

"I don't support your decision."

"I didn't think you would."

Katara and Aang stood there for a few awkward moments.

Toph walked in, older and visibly more beautiful. She grew out her hair and she looked clean!

"Hey there twinkletoes! Long time no see!" exclaimed Toph punched Aang on the shoulder. Aang frowned and rubbed his shoulder.

"Hi Toph!" Aang said hugging her with Katara.

"Toph, do you think the avatar should go underground?" asked Katara quickly.

"Katara!" yelled Aang.

"What?" Katara shrugged.

"What do you mean?" asked Toph. Sokka walked into the room.

"Are we having a BoomerAANG gang meeting without me?" said Sokka laughing.

"Sokka... it wasn't a good name 40 years ago and it still isn't." Katara replied.

"We're having a serious discussion. I think the avatar should go into hiding." said Aang.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"The avatar is the spirit of this world." began Aang. "I can feel when it is hurting or when it needs help. But I also know it doesn't need help."

"Aang, don't you think another war will start?" asked Sokka.

"How Sokka? Zuko is fire lord. Katara is the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Arnook is still the chief of the Northern tribe. And the Earth King is in no position to start a war."

"I don't know Aang. It doesn't feel right." said Katara.

"Please Katara. You've supported me on every decision I've made. You need to support me on this." Aang begged.

"How would you like to devastate the world Aang?!" Katara yelled. Everyone was silent. "Look out there Aang. Is that what you want? Because that is what is going to happen!"

"Katara..."

"No Aang. I will not support you on this."

"I know the world will need me Katara. I know I could do more if I was a secret."

"But the world would forget you even were real!" Sokka said.

"That is why I am proposing a group of people who will know of my existence. A group of ten. Those ten people will pass down the knowledge of the avatar from generation. It should be strictly sages and important figures."

"Aang. Please don't do this." Katara begged hugging him.

"I'm sorry Katara, it has to be done."

Katara began to cry and left the room. The next month after preparation Katara announced the death of Aang and the end of the reincarnation cycle. Aang merely moved to the abandoned Western Air Temple. He stayed there until his death 50 years later.

* * *

Avatar Fact Twelve: Katara helped build a palace of ice which still stands today in the one of the cities in the Antarctic.

Avatar Fact Thirteen: Lightning benders are the most rare benders in the world. They start out as regular fire benders but once they perfect lightning it is all they use. Lightning benders also can shoot sparks out of their hands (similar to Jubilee from Xmen).

Thanks for reading! I might write a prequel story after I finish this one which won't be for awhile. It will be about Aang's adventure after the defeat of the Fire Lord. Please check out the new forum. You can submit characters to the story there! Please review so I know what I can do better for the story or what you liked about it! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Earthbending Pyramid

Hey guys, sorry for the long March hiatus. I went to comic con and saw the avatar panel. I'm sure many of you saw it on the computer. It was amazing watching up front and close. I loved it and it will be an experience I'll never forget. There were a couple of weird people there. There was one group of people that had the best costumes, I think they were at San Diego too. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'll be at San Diego this year.

* * *

Avatar Fact Fourteen: For the four main elements there are sports teams. Among other sports involving bending there is Earthbending soccer and Airball.

* * *

**Book One: Secrets**

**Chapter Five: Earthbending Pyramid**

* * *

"You're the what?!" shouted Denny in the empty school hallway. Everyone was in class. It had been one week since Otto told Nathan of his true destiny. Nathan had finally chosen a time to tell Denny.

"Shhh!! Would you keep it down?!" whispered Nathan looking around.

"But you are not th..." began Denny.

"Shut up!!" yelled Nathan. The scream echoed through the hallway and a teacher walked out of a classroom. Nathan shoved Denny into the bathroom behind them. "You need to talk quieter!"

"Sorry. But anyway, you're NOT the avatar. You were there. You saw Sandy bending all the elements."

Nathan walked towards the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. "Yes, I am."

"How would you know? Have you ever firebended, airbended, or waterbended?!" aske Denny.

"Yes, I firebended and waterbended last week."

"Why, and how?!"

"I had a run in with two airbenders last week. I was going to earthbend but I forgot to summon stone. Instead fire came out of my hands."

"How can you firebend by accident?"

"A lot of things don't make sense to me."

"Mh hm... So you can waterbend?" asked Denny sarcastically.

Nathan turned on the sink faucet and waited for the water to fill to the top. He then bended a stream of water around himself and poured some of it on Denny.

"You sure you're not just some weird person that can bend two elements?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even your parents. No one." said Nathan seriously.

"But what about..."

"NO ONE!"

"Okay, okay, I promise." Denny said trying to ease Nathan.

"I need to figure out how to tell Lily."

"We'll figure something out."

"Math awaits us now." Nathan said leading Denny out of the bathroom.

"How can I think about math after what you just told me. I can't anyway in the first place," complained Denny. The two friends laughed and walked out of the bathroom.

A bathroom stall door opened and Tyler walked out smirking.

* * *

After school Nathan and Denny met up with Lily to explain everything to her. They were sitting on some rocks at a empty private beach.

"You're the what?" Lily yelled.

"Yes, I am the _what!_"

"But you can't be the Avatar. You saw Sandy bending all the elements," commented Lily.

"You know, I thought both of you would understand. You guys are horrible friends," said Nathan pouting but joking. Nathan put his hand in the air and the drizzled rain stopped above it and Nathan poured it on Denny.

"How come it's always me you pour it on?!" said Denny wiping himself off.

"Eh, whatever."

"I can't believe it. You really are the Avatar," said Lily with her mouth wide open.

"GAH! Earthbending! Avatar! Now waterbending! You were annoying enough when you _couldn't_ bend!" yelled Denny.

"I can't wait to start Earthbending class tomorrow. I'll own everyone!" exclaimed Nathan.

"Nate! You can't do that!" Lily said stopping Nathan.

"What? Why not?"

"Wouldn't it be odd if I became a master waterbender in one week?" asked Lily.

"Can I do that?"

Denny scratched his head, "Well according to legend, the Avatar is able to learn the elements much faster. Aang did it in one year, but Roku did it in twenty!"

"Actually it was twelve." replied Nathan quickly.

"How'd you know that?" asked Lily puzzled.

"I don't know... I just kind of knew." said Nathan.

All three of them shrugged their shoulders.

"I think life is going to be a lot different for us now," said Denny.

"Yeah, a LOT different." Nathan said to himself. He looked up at the sky and they kept walking.

* * *

The next day was exciting for Nathan. He was finally going to start earthbending. Nathan was wearing his gym uniform which was navy blue shorts and a dark green t shirt. The young Avatar was sitting on the bench in the gym by the wall with several freshman and sophomore earthbenders.

There are six gymnasiums. There is the normal gym that is a basketball court, an earthbending gym (which Nathan is in) that has a stone floor and several giant rocks sticking out of the ground. There is a waterbending gym which is a giant pool with some ice platforms, a firebending gym that has a metal floor and is marked with Agni Kai markings, and an airbending gym that has several platforms in the air held by wires.

Everyone was trying to earthbend and the successful ones were able to levitate small pebbles above their hands.

Mr. Zelli walked out of the locker-room hastily and stood right in front of the underclassmen sitting on the bench.

"Let's stand up ladies!" he yelled.

"Wasn't the most powerful earthbender ever a girl?" asked a freshman boy.

"Uh... no talking back!" Mr. Zelli replied. Most of the class giggled.

Everyone groaned and stood up. "Okay everyone! We're going to start off with a stance. Space out your feet. Put your right foot a foot in front of your left foot. Keep both your hands in fists. Keep your left hand to your chest. Keep your right hand extended outwards as if you are going to punch someone in the face!!"

Several people laughed and kids began to start taking stances. Mr. Zelli immediately started critiquing the stances of the children and fixing them. He finally got up to Nathan who was standing perfectly correct.

"So Mr. Daniels!"

"Yes sir!" replied Nathan trying to consume his laughter.

"You must think you're the best after that little stunt the other day in the cafeteria."

"Well, I wouldn't say the best..."

"Since your so amazing, levitate a stone."

"I'm not sure I c..."

"DO IT!" yelled Mr. Zelli. Kids rolled on the floor laughing at the crazy gym teacher, who always yelled for pointless reasons.

Nathan took his stance again and took a couple of deep breaths. He closed his eyes and stomped on the ground and a rather large rock levitated in front of him. It was the size of a classroom chair.

"How did you..." began Mr. Zelli.

Nathan realized that he advanced way too quickly, "Uh... it's too heavy!" Nathan dropped the rock on Mr. Zelli's foot. "Oops!"

"OWW!!" yelled Mr. Zelli who took deep breaths trying to consume his anger and pain. "I guess you're not as great as you think you are Mr. Daniels."

"Guess so," said Nathan sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Daniel's... may I remind you, you are not the Avatar. Only an Avatar could keep a rock like that steady. In the future don't try to show off."

When Mr. Zelli walked away Nathan smacked his head and said to himself, "This irony is killing me."

Nathan was bored because he was ready for so much more. Nathan really surpassed people quickly. His skills increased faster than any other. His guidance counselor had decided to move Nathan into Accelerated Earthbending, which to the juniors and seniors is Earthbending III.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Nathan had to move his gym period to ninth period. It was the end of the day and Nathan was extremely nervous for gym. He gathered up his courage and walked into the locker room. Immediately kids bugged him.

"Hey look who it is? The great earthbender!" said one junior.

"Oh I'm sure he'll get the point after today." said a senior.

"What a loser." commented another senior.

Nathan looked down and walked to the end of the lockers where no one was. He opened up his gym locker and changed.

He was walking out when one of the seniors tripped him. His name is J.P. Kelner: major jock, his head is un-proportionally big to his brain. Nathan gave J.P a dirty look and the mean senior grabbed Nathan by the shirt and shoved him against the lockers.

"You better stay out of my way Daniels. If you know what's good for you." J.P. said it with such envy and hatred.

Mr. Zelli walked into the locker room. "Is there a problem here?"

"Nope. No problem at all." JP said with a snarl. "Right Daniels?" JP elbowed Nathan.

"No... not now there isn't," said Nathan looking up at JP with rage.

Mr. Zelli eyed the both of them and then patted the wall. "Well okay then. Get out in the gym."

All the students walked out of the lockers into the earthbending gym. Once everyone was in the center of the gym Mr. Zelli started with the stretches. After everyone stretched Mr. Zelli started to talk again.

"We're going to do some duels." Mr. Zelli started pairings people up and he finally said, "Daniels, and Kelner."

"Uh coach," said Nathan to Mr. Zelli.

"Is there a problem?"

Nathan looked at JP who was smirking. "No, no problem at all. Nevermind."

"Good, your up first!" said Mr. Zelli.

Nathan groaned as he and JP walked out on the field.

They shook hands and moved back into positions.

"Ready? Fight!"

JP immediately pulled a giant rock from out of the ground and launched it towards Nathan. Nathan put up a vertical rock wall and dashed to the right. The Avatar punched to the right and left and then upwards. A giant fog of dust scattered into the air.

Nathan summoned a rock wall and punched rocks out of it into the dust cloud. People gasped and talked amongst each other.

JP quickly put up a shield but it broke through and he fell to the ground.

Nathan realized he was bending too well so he pulled back for a moment. But he would regret it. JP, while still on the floor, dug his left hand into the ground and launched several rocks at Nathan. Nathan did not see them coming through the cloud and he had barely any time to react.

He summoned rock and armored his right arm but he flew backwards into the wall. Nathan groaned from the pain. JP dispersed the cloud of dust and the gym floor was already completely messed up. People gasped on the sidelines. Mr. Zelli stood up in astonishment.

JP stomped on the ground and a column of earth came out from under Nate sending Nathan flying. Then JP blasted one more earth column and Nathan was spinning in the air and he flew across the gym floor. Mr. Zelli did not call the match over.

JP walked over to Nathan who was trying to get up. "Your pathetic and weak. And I believe you just learned your place."

JP began to walk away but Nathan thrusted the ground with his fist and the ground shook. "NO! YOU'RE WRONG!"

Nathan stood up and took another fighting stance. JP just grinned, "Do want to die or something?"

JP summoned a mound of rocks and kicked them all towards Nathan. Nate then raised a rock wall the size of a queen sized mattress. Nathan kept the shield steady perfectly. Once all the rocks were done Nathan explosively blasted the giant stone slab towards JP. JP ducked but the stone mattress still hit him knocking him in the air.

Then Nathan crossed his hands and punched three times sending a wave of earth columns hitting JP target on.

Nathan without even looking up summoned a rock wall so that JP would hit it. JP slammed into the rock wall. The Avatar then stomped the ground and a earthen column struck JP, and Nathan followed it up by hitting him twice more with earth columns from the ground.

JP was motionless on the floor afterwards; he just groaned in pain. Nathan walked over to JP, "Want anymore?"

JP couldn't move but he rolled on his back. "Fine, I'll give it to you Daniels. You got talent. But I'll kick your butt again. Arggg!!" JP groaned in pain.

"You need help. Sorry, but you needed to get your ass kicked. Someone help me bring JP to the nurse!"

The kids on the sidelines were speechless.

"Hello?!" yelled Nathan. A couple of JP's friends ran over and helped get JP on his feet. He had bruises all over his body.

Nathan remained in the gym afterwards.

"Hey kids!" Mr. Zelli yelled at the other juniors and seniors. "Clean up this mess." Mr. Zelli pointed to Nathan. "My office, now."

Nate followed Mr. Zelli into his office.

"Sit down."

Nat sat down on a chair in the corner.

"Would you mind explaining to me how you did that?" asked the teacher.

"I don't know. I just like earthbending. I practice. I dunno."

"Mh hm... You seriously hurt JP. He's one of my best earthbenders. You know we have a meet tomorrow. There is no way he'll heal in time."

"I'm sorry coach, I..."

"Nathan. Nate! How would you like to join the Varsity Earthbending team?"

"What?!"

"So how about it?" asked Mr. Zelli excited.

"But I... aren't you going to get me in trouble for hurting your player or something?!" asked Nathan all confused.

"Ah, he'll recover. He's the captain. But you Nathan. Next year I can see _you _being captain. So how about it?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. You have no idea what's going through my head right now." said Nathan leaning back.

The school bell rang signaling the end of school.

"Think about it. Talk to your dad. Give me an answer tomorrow. Okay? Great!" said Mr. Zelli shoving Nathan out of the office.

Nathan was still extremely confused. Denny and Lily met Nathan outside the gym.

"So how was gym?" asked Denny.

"Is it better?" Lily added.

"It was... wild."

* * *

Avatar Fact Fifteen: There is a city in the Antarctic that is undetectable to any radar or satellite camera. Very few people have visited this ancient and mysterious city.

* * *

**PLEASE READ: **Okay now that I have your attention. As you may have noticed from the summary, I am going to start accepting chapter ideas and fan characters. I'm not doing this because I am not a talented enough author to think of my own ideas. I just think it would be fun to think of what a readers idea might be. Here are the instructions on doing a fan character.

Name:

Bending: (if any)

Talents: (if any)

Age:

Appearance: (includes height, weight, clothing, skin color, eye color etc)

Personality:

Other/Background: (anything else you want to add about the person or their past.)

Episode Ideas: I have tons of chapters planned out but there are a few that I thought would be interesting to have, if I could co-write a chapter with someone! Of course this is not the only idea. If you have an AMAZING or really stellar idea you want me to try out talk about it in a review. I'll think about it and pm you if I am interested in your idea. Keep in mind, I'll only do about three or four ideas. If I would are interested in co-writing one chapter with me, if it is your idea, I'll take that into consideration too.

_Please do not feel offended if I do not use your character or chapter idea__._ There will probably be a lot so it will be hard to choose.

Please review!! I just realized I have nine favorites and six alerts for this story so far. Wow! Thanks so much guys for adding it. xD.


	6. Chapter 6: Spirit Week Part I: Hostages

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. Feel free to leave a character submission in a reivew! Remember that I also started a Avatar 2008 forum. I'll start an RPG after the first season which will probably be this summer. Stay tuned for more info on that... Just to reiterate, I do plan to make 60 chapters like the show. There will be no book 4, just like the show. :( but yeah, this does take lots of time to write. I realized it might be harder to describe what's going on so I'll try to be more descriptive. Also, I drew out a rough version of what Nathan's school and town looks like. I'll try to get it on my deviant art soon.

* * *

**Avatar Fact Sixteen**: Most American Airbenders do not shave their heads to wear tattoos. Most of them just get the body tattoos and tattoos on their foreheads.

* * *

**Book One: Secrets**

**Chapter Six: Spirit Week Part I: The Hostages**

_Second to last week of October_

Denny and Lily were in gym practicing Agni Kai's. The pep rally was going to start 4th period. Denny and Lily were facing two airbenders, named Kai and Don. Kai and Don are sophomores and friends with the pair.

The four of them were on the airbending field. The gym had a metal floor with sand scattered across it and plants along the edges. There were seven platforms hanging in the air at all different heights. The ceiling with twenty stories tall.

The airbending teacher: Mr. Kim was sitting on the sidelines.

He wore a shirt and tie like most school teachers but Mr. Kim grew up in China so he had arrow tattoos on his shaven head.

"Alright! Begin!"

Don immediately jumped 100 feet into the air onto the third platform and sent a major gust of wind towards Denny and Lily. There was lots of sand and shrubbery around the battle field. Denny put up a wall of sand to block the air blast. Kai added in his own air blast but the sand shield got destroyed.

Lily tried to wipe the sand off of her-self and scolded at Denny.

Denny grinned and then took all the sand around him and off Lily and sent a blast of his at Kai. Kai put up an air dome so that the sand could not hit him.

"C'mon Denny. Do you really think you can get sand in my eyes?"

Denny created a staircase of sand that brought him to the first platform fifty feet in the air. The platform was ten feet by teen feet. Denny immediately shot a blast of sand at Kai but Kai blew upwards and the blast sent Denny flying backwards.

Denny tried to grab onto the ledge but he fell over.

A vine grabbed Denny's wrist and brought him back up to the first platform.

Lily had gotten up to the second platform. She'd formed a plant beast that was triple her size.

Meanwhile Don was still on the third platform. He crawled beneath the platform and rocketed downwards towards Lily.

Lily shot her left arm of vines at Don and then hit him towards the ground with her right arm. Don flew to the floor but Kai sent a wave of air that softened his landing. Don still hit the ground with a thud.

Denny raised his hands and then sand with it. He made the sand cover his feet and when Kai blasted air at him, Denny would not move.

Kai grabbed a glider and soared towards Denny. Denny created a giant ball of sand and sent it towards Kai. Kai got sand in his eyes and fell to the ground. Denny hit Kai with two waves of sand but then Denny was hit with an intense blast of air.

Denny flew it to the wall head first. He slammed into the wall and fell to the floor. Denny could barely breathe.

A giant tornado erupted upon Lily and her monster of plants dispersed. Lily was flung into the air onto the first platform and pushed off again. Lily screamed on the way down but Mr. Kim took action.

Mr. Kim sent a blast of air at Lily so that she lightly touched the ground.

"That wasn't us coach!" yelled Kai who was over by Denny trying to help him up.

Don nodded in agreement.

Mr. Kim looked up in the air, "I know."

20 people broke into the windows. They were airbender thugs. The same airbender tribe that attacked Nathan that one time. They surrounded Denny, Lily and the others.

"Stay behind be kids," said Mr. Kim. The four kids huddled behind Mr. Kim and Mr. Kim took a fighting stance.

He sucked in a great amount of air and blew it out towards the thugs.

The thugs pulled out guns from their holsters. These weren't like normal guns. Instead of the end of the gun there was a plate that looks like mini solar panel. All of the thugs had these guns and aimed them towards Mr. Kim and the others. Immediately the breath of air stopped and Mr. Kim could not bend air. He tried to send a wave of air but only his arm moved. No air moved with his body.

"Kids, run," said Mr. Kim.

The four sophomores were too frightened to move.

"GO!!"

Lily and her three friends took off running towards the main gym. The main gym was connected by two doorways with a closet in between them. When they got to the main gym there were even more airbender thugs. There must've been 100 of them. There was a group of 40 kids sitting frightened in the center of the gym. Denny prevented Lily from going in the gym.

The thugs all wore the same outfits. They had a tight black t-shirt with a white vest over it. They then wore blue drapes around their vests and through holes in their shirts and white pants. They had light blue masks so you couldn't see they're faces.

Instead of going to the door he pulled her into a closet.

Kai and Don did not pay attention. The airbender thugs in the main gym grabbed the two airbenders and threw them into the pile with the other kids.

Denny and Lily were sitting in the closet. "This is bad, really, really bad," commented Lily.

"I know. But is that bad?" said Denny smirking. He was pointing upwards toward a ventilation pipe. Denny grabbed a flash light.

"You've got to be kidding me," Lily said sadly.

"Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nathan was sitting bored in study hall. He regretted moving all of his classes around.

He was playing tetris on his calculator but eventually decided he was bored out of his mind.

"May I go to the bathroom?" he asked grudgingly.

The teacher was barely paying attention and waved his hand. Nathan got up and exited the room.

Nathan noticed that the halls were quiet and he looked out the window. He was walking in the main hall of the school with two windows on both sides of him. He saw two airbender thugs scaling the building. Nathan ducked to the side of the wall in between two windows. Luckily the airbenders didn't see him. But another airbender across the building saw him. The airbender thug broke into the window and pulled out a negation gun.

"Not so fast," smirked Nathan.

Before the airbender thug could react, Nathan formed a ball of earth tiles from the floor and punched it towards the airbender. The hoodlum flew through the window and onto the ground. Nathan dashed towards the bathroom.

Nathan took a deep breath. "What's going on?" he asked himself.

Just then he heard noises coming from above him.

"Ow!"

"Stop that!"

"You kicked my face!"

"Sorry!"

"Shush up!"

"You shut up!"

"You're too fat!"

"I hate you!"

"Be careful!"

"What?!"

"AHH!"

Nathan looked up at the ventilation shaft in the ceiling and Denny came crashing down from it. The young Avatar twisted his foot to the right and brought his right hand up slightly which turned the tiles on the floor into a playdo material. Denny landed hard and Lily fell on top of him.

"Guys?! What're you doing here?!"

Denny brushed himself and stood up. "Woof! Don't we have a story to tell you!"

Lily who was still sitting on the ground nodded.

The intercom above them turned on and noise was emitting from it. There were a few sounds and finally the principal's voice appeared. But it wasn't normal. Something was wrong. The principal sounded very alarmed.

"Would… would… all… would all the students… p-p-please… please report to … to the gym… please report to the gym…imme…diately f-f-or the pep rally. Go! No please don't!!"

Nathan darted a look at the intercom.

Lily and Denny fell to the ground and clenched their ears.

"AHHH!!" they cried.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" asked a horrified Nathan.

"I feel so weak," complained Denny. Nathan darted to the bathroom window which was a few feet above his head. He crawled up and peaked a bit through the translucent window. Nathan cracked open the window and tiny bit and saw tens of airbending thugs outside.

"Oh my God…"

There were giant machines outside. There must've been one hundred of them. They looked like cinema lights that are boxed shaped and they had solar panel looking objects on them. They were negation machines. Negation machines aren't rare, they're even found in cities. But there was something different about these. They caused pain to those who had to endure it.

Then Nathan heard kids screaming through the hall and running. There were explosions and screams and cries of pain. Nathan no longer classified these guys as thugs. They were terrorists.

Nathan helped Lily and Denny get on their feet. "You guys will be okay. It'll probably take you a few minutes to get used to the negation."

"How… how come your not effected?" asked Denny weakly.

Nathan took a stance and obliterated one of the bathroom stalls. He looked at his fist, "I guess it comes with the Avatar package."

Nathan drew out a plan for them on the tile floor with earthbending.

"Right now, we're on the second floor on the east side of the building which is towards the schools exit. That is where it is most heavily guarded," explained Nathan.

"We can't go through there. We'll be killed," Lily added.

"And it isn't like we can just fly over them. They have like an army of airbenders!!" added Denny.

An idea popped into Nathan's head. He smirked. "But we can go _under _them."

The intercom turned on again. This time it was a different voice.

"If the police are contacted at any point you will all be killed."

Lily grabbed her mouth and cried. Denny hugged her. Nathan was too horrified to do anything.

The man continued to speak. "You are now our hostages. If there are any students missing and they do not report the gym, we will begin to kill the students."

Lily cried even more.

The man began to read a list of missing students. "Tyler Jennings… Denny Gaunt… Samantha Herman… Yakos Dibi… Vincent Kim… Charlotte Mullins…"

He continued the list for about 15 more students and he finally concluded with, "Lily Green… Nathan Daniels…"

"No…" said Nathan holding back tears. "Let's go."

Nathan thrust his arm downward making a giant hold in the bathroom floor leading into a classroom on the bottom floor.

He made another giant hold but this time for an earth tunnel.

"We have to find Otto or the greatest school massacre is going to happen today," said Nathan. "The fate of 800 kids is in my hands."

Denny turned on the flashlight and walked into the tunnel with Lily. Nathan followed behind them but closed the earth-tunnel.

* * *

Hey, hope you guys enjoyed chapter 6!! I'll get 7 up soon, hopefully this week and hopefully 8 soon too. Finals are coming up so after chap 9 it might be a bit longer till I update.

I also have some other news. Today, May 29th 2008 my school was overrun by police because of a gun threat. An 8th grader announced that a group of older students had a gun. If you saw that on the news I want you to know this had NOTHING to do with that. I've had this idea for awhile.

Anyway, please review!!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Spirit Week Part II: The Hero

Book One: Secrets

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I actually am going to post a picture of Nathan's town on my deviantart account, wally-west. is the name of it. I'm still accepting ideas. I was wondering, if you have a unique idea please submit it.

**Avatar Fact Seventeen:** Sandy created a vest that people can wear that will make you immune to negation machines. Sandy does not actually wear one, but he was able to make one after figuring out how to block the negation itself. Nathan also is naturally immune to it. The vests are military project and can only be found on the black market. The airbending thugs are wearing them.

* * *

**Book One: Secrets**

**Chapter Seven: Spirit Week Part II: The Hero**

* * *

"How much longer do we have to walk?" asked Lily; she was taking off her sandals because her feet hurt.

"As long as we have to," Nathan replied. "I don't want to risk anything."

The trio was still underground in a tunnel that Nathan was making. Nathan pushed the earth forward once more. After twenty minutes of walking in the small earth tunnel Nathan stopped.

"What's wrong?" Denny asked.

Nathan stared at the earth in front of him. "The earth is not stable. Hold on, let me try one more time."

Nathan elbowed the earth twice and then launched his two fists the earth. A hold erupted and water came gushing out of the big hole.

"You idiot! We hit the river!" screamed Lily.

"My bad! Run!!" yelled Nathan. Water was trailing them but Nathan got very far and created an earth wall so that they were safe. The trio was panting a lot.

"I guess here is a good spot then," said Nathan.

"Yeah… I guess so," Denny said sarcastically.

Nathan punched upwards and the earth piled out of his way. He created an earth lift and they were in the middle of a park.

"The park?" asked Lily looking around. They were in a dense group of trees next to the river that surrounded a park near the school.

Lily looked up and saw three airbender thugs in the sky way above them.

"Nathan!! Airbenders!" she shrieked.

Denny acted before Nathan and brought his hands up above his head and thrust them down. A giant fog of dirt surrounded them.

"Thanks Denny…" Lily said sarcastically coughing.

"No problem. Now let's find Otto!"

After three miles of walking, the trio finally reached Otto's house. Otto was in his backyard surfing in the sun. Otto came to shore and waved to them, "Hey little dudes! Shouldn't you guys be in school?"

They nodded, "Shouldn't you too?" asked Denny smirking.

Otto grinned, "I'm sick today."

"We're not here for the reason we want. The school has been taken hostage by that airbending gang. There must be four hundred of them," panted Nathan.

"What?!"

"They said they were going to kill them all. We're not sure what they want exactly. They have negation machines there," continued Nathan.

"Which means you're the only one that can bend," Otto finished.

The trio was exhausted and Otto was thinking.

"Alright: first we need to calm down and get inside."

The trio and Otto walked into his home. They sat in his living room and he got them tea.

"Shouldn't we be getting back there?" asked Nathan nervous.

"In seven minutes yes: but first we need to plan," Otto replied. "This tea will help you regain you're energy. It is chi enhancing tea."

Nathan went to take a sip but Otto stopped him and handed him a water ball.

"Why can't I have any?"

"Trust me. It's not a good idea."

After ten minutes or so they were all ready. Otto handed the trio walkie talkies and other items.

"Let's go," Nathan said.

The four of traveled along the coast in a waterbending bubble that Otto made. The four traveled rapidly towards the school and arrived in five minutes.

When the bubble of water arrived right outside the school Otto opened the bubble a tiny bit and the bubble ended up popping all together.

There were airbender thugs everywhere and Otto and the others were right on the beach, out in the open.

"Oh no!" cried Lily quietly. Before the airbender thugs could see them Nathan made cover for them near rocks by the edge of the school.

"Look's like from this point on, you're the only one who can bend," Otto said with sadness.

Just then sirens started to come within sound of their ears.

"No. NO!" cried Nathan. "Let's go!"

Nathan and the others ran along the beach away from the school until they were good enough distance.

They were a good distance away from the school so that no one could see them but they were in a good vision of the school on the beach.

There were tons of rocks and boulders along the beach.

"I'm going to make giant boulder and try to scare the airbenders," said Nathan.

"How?" asked Denny.

"I need your help Denny. While I'm fusing the rocks I need you to hold them steady," Nathan explained.

"What? I can't do that. I bend sand! Not rocks!"

"Sand is apart of earth Denny. It is your natural element. I know you can do it."

Denny sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay, now all I need you to do is hold your hands out in front of you with your palms straight forward."

Denny took the stance and Nathan stood opposite of Denny. Nathan began to pile rocks on top of each other. The Avatar took a deep breath and began to fuse the rocks together which were trying to move towards Denny.

"AHHH!" Denny cried.

"Hold it!" encouraged Nathan.

The rocks fused into a giant boulder that was ten feet big.

"Okay. You did it! See! I knew you could do it," said Nathan patting Denny on the back. "Okay, I need a distraction."

"Leave it to us," said Otto who was nodding with Denny.

"Okay, give me a signal when you're ready."

Otto and Denny ran off towards the school and the tens of police cars and ambulances.

"What do you exactly plan on doing?" asked Lily.

"The negation machines are hooked up to the four back-up generators of the school. I plan to destroy those generators."

"People will get hurt!"

"Not likely. All the students and teachers are in the gym, which is on the other side of the school."

Nathan and Lily were standing on the beach about 1/7 of a mile away from the school.

Otto and Denny were making tons of commotion. All of a sudden a giant explosion was heard and a police car flew in the air and back down.

"What the hell did they do?! They can't even bend!" asked Lily astonished

"Even if it wasn't them, it had right timing," Nathan replied.

Nathan took a stance and placed his hands on the boulder and pushed. He then took several steps back and ran straight towards the boulder. Before physically making contact with the boulder he flung his arm as if hitting under it and the boulder soared into the air."

"Yes!!" cheered Nathan and Lily.

The boulder by now caught everyone's attention. But the boulder was too far to the right. The boulder hit the cafeteria which was just to the right of the generators.

"No!!"

Half of the cafeteria wall was destroyed as with the inside. All the police and even the airbenders were looking in the direction of Nathan and Lily. Ten airbenders soared towards Nathan and Lily.

Before her or Nathan could do anything a series of rocks shot towards the airbenders knocking most of them out.

Sandy rode in on an earth wave! Sandy jumped in the air and brought his arms forward which commanded rocks from behind him to attack the rest of the airbenders. When the fake Avatar landed on the ground he ran towards the police officers.

"Don't worry officers. The Avatar is back. I'll handle this." He said.

Dozens of airbenders attacked Sandy. Sandy punched the ground and it began to shake. Lava erupted from under him!!

Sandy bended the lava and shot it at the airbenders. All the airbenders got out of the way and the lava hit the top of the gymnasium where the students were. There was a gaping hole on the building.

"He's going to kill them!" cried Nathan. Nathan grabbed Lily's hand and they dashed towards them gym on the other side of the school. Two airbenders tried to stop him but Nathan flung boulders at them knocking them out. Nathan put Lily near an ambulance.

"Stay here," he said.

Nathan continued towards the school. Sandy defeated more airbenders. An airbender blasted air towards Sandy but Sandy put up lava as a shield. The lava immediately cooled into molten rock. Sandy used dirty puddle water and shot the water at the airbender knocking him out onto the ground.

Meanwhile Nathan made a whole in the ground so that no one could see him. He punched the air three times while crossing his hands in certain movements and the gym wall collapsed. Many people inside screamed but began to ran out. Nathan took cover so that no one would see him.

Nathan tunneled his way, away from the parading crowd and came up. Airbenders were about to attack the scared students and teachers but Nathan launched hundreds of hand sized rocks at them distracting them. Most of the airbenders rocketed towards the ground. Two airbenders blasted air at the students and most of the students fell to the ground.

Nathan grinded his teeth and leapt out from under the ground; he grabbed an airbenders legs and brought him under the ground again. The airbender screamed as Nathan sucked him under the ground like a shark. Sandy looked to see where the screaming was and then he saw an airbender erupt from under the ground unconscious.

Sandy punched the ground quaking the small area even knocking a few people off their feet.

"Ahh!!" cried Nathan trying to keep the rocks from killing him.

Sandy was about to punch the ground again but two airbenders distracted him. Sandy made a giant rock wall from the ground and then ran up along it. He blasted the rock defeating the airbenders and any nearby airbenders.

Most of the airbenders were being arrested on the ground by police and SWAT. Sandy, Nathan and the airbenders were the only ones who could bend.

Five airbenders were left but they flew off before Sandy or Nathan could get a handle on them.

Nathan quickly tunneled upwards and found himself directly under a police car.

"Wups," he changed his directly towards the forest outside of the school and came out from the ground. He ran towards Lily and she embraced him along with Denny.

Sandy looked at the ground again and noticed that there was a hole near the forest; he looked at Nathan curiously and then turned away again.

"That boy…" said Sandy to himself. Immediately police, news crews and ambulances rushed to the scene.

Hundreds of students were being taken care of along with Lily and Denny.

"Nate, c'mon. You should get checked up," said Denny.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just going to go home," he replied. All Nathan cared about was Sandy. Sandy was being praised as some hero that he wasn't. Sandy was just a liar and Nathan had to figure out how to prove it.

Nathan walked home and passed police cars who rushed passed him along with every other car in the town. The town was empty, everyone was at the school.

When Nathan got home, his parents weren't there. He figured they were at the school looking for him. He decided to call them after a nice long nap.

* * *

Okay, there it is!

**Here is a preview of chapter 8: Protection of the Earthbenders**

_The Dai Li agents circled the school as apart of a new protection policy that the town and Sandy agreed upon. The Dai Li agents worked for Sandy._

_Negation machines were installed everywhere in the school except for the gym._

_The trio had to go through a metal detector and Lily beeped. Two Dai Li agents immediately sent earth gloves at her hands. Lily screamed and Nathan lifted his palm smashing the rocks. Nathan ran to Lily who was on the floor in terror._

_"What the hell is your problem?!" asked Nathan helping Lily up._

_The Dai Li agent grabbed Nathan's wrist and looked him in the eye. The Agent had many scars on his face; the Dai Li agent tried to threaten Nathan but Nathan looked straight back at him._

_"You really don't want to do that," said Nathan with total confidence. The Dai Li agent let go and Nathan and Lily walked into the school together._

* * *

See ya next time! **PLEASE REVIEW!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Even if it says ;update'. I really would like to hear other feedback. I love mramirez and avatarfanatic and miss d who're constant reviewers. Thanks guys. But seriously REVIEW!! OR HILARY CLINTON WILL BECOME PRESIDENT!! AHH!! REVieW  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Protection? of the Agents

**Author's Note:** Here it is! Chapter eight! Remember to check out the forums! Also, a reviewer commented about the characters all seeming alike. I agree with them and I'm going to try a lot harder to distinguish the trio. Another thing, I don't always have avatar facts because I only put them in when needed. If I don't think you'll understand something I add them. Also, new character, Holly Blue is owned by BreezyKittens. Onto the chapter!!Oh wait, one more thing. I don't know if I mentioned it, I think I did but Nathan lives in Southern California.

**Avatar Fact Eighteen:** The new Dai Li agents actually work for Sandy. They are sort of like a "Guardian Angels" force. They are a protective force but aren't actually connected to the government. "Citizen's arrest".

**Book One: Secrets**

**Chapter Eight: Protection? of the Earthbenders**

_(early November)_

Nate, Denny and Lily got off the bus and immediately were pushed into the mayhem of the new school rules. Sandy's Dai Li agents were now apart of the school's defensive system. It has been a week since these Dai Li agents have arrived and no one has liked them.

"This is ridiculous! I could probably beat these guys in a duel," said Nathan softly clenching his fist.

Lily put his hand to his side and whispered to his ear, "You probably can, but you won't. Still though

Denny nodded in agreement. "Things are going to be a lot different."

The trio got into the line of kids going into the metal detector. Denny went in first and a Dai Li agent stepped in front of him.

"Please put your wrist out."

"Okay..." said Denny confused. The Dai Li agent put something on Denny's wrist and then Denny groaned for a moment. Nathan looked around and noticed that everyone was wearing the watches.

"They're negation watches..." said Nathan.

"That's right!" said one of the Dai Li agents smirking. "Please put your wrist out."

Nathan rolled his eyes and held out his right wrist. He moved his right foot slightly upward and a tiny ledge formed in front of the Dai Li agent. The agent tripped and fell forward towards Nathan. Nathan moved to the left and quickly put the ledge back into the ground.

"You gotta be careful," said Nathan with a straight face but with a huge smirk behind it.

The Dai Li agent eyed Nate and put the wrist watch on Nathan. Nathan didn't flinch after he put it on and the Dai Li agent remained stolid.

Lily walked through the detector and it beeped. The Agent shot his gloves at Lily and her hands were bound behind her back. He spoke into a radio and then said to Lily, "Please come with me."

Lily fell to the floor and begged, "Please, please, I have a History of Bending test first period!!"

Nathan stepped in and said, "You really don't want to do that." Denny bent down to help Lily and a shadow appeared over him, expecting this to be the same Dai Li agent.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own... Oh my God!!" said Denny as he looked up and saw an agent that looked 7 feet tall (212 cm) and weighed 500 pounds (227.3 kg). "What the hell you eating? An elephant?"

The gigantic Dai Li agent smirked and put his face towards Denny who was shivering and regretting his previous words. "Uhh... you know elephants aren't so bad... My friend has an elephant." The agents face didn't change and Denny grinned, "Hehe..." Denny helped Lily up and the agent broke the gloves.

"Leave," said the huge Agent.

The trio left quickly and went into the front doors of the school. Lily looked at Denny and said, "Your friend has an elephant?" she asked sarcastically.

"It was a moment of weakness. When a huge man is looking at you that looks like my swimming pool, things go haywire in my mind."

Nathan laughed and Lily rolled her eyes.

During Ninth Period Nathan got his gym uniform on and lined up behind other students to get his watch taken off so he could bend. Obviously Nathan didn't have to worry about the inability to bend but he couldn't throw his cover.

There were a few Dai Li agents that stood around the gym.

"This is more like jail, not school..." commented Nathan to JP. JP took Nathan under his wing while joining the Varsity Earthbending team.

"I think it's ridiculous. There is no point in having these guys. I think I liked the terrorists better."

Nathan laughed and they got their watches off with a certain key. JP already kissed his muscles and levitated a few rocks around him and put them back into the ground.

Nathan sat down on the indoor bleaches while waiting for everyone else to get out of the locker room. JP, and a few other kids were around Nathan.

"They just stare. It's really creepy. And when they do make any movement it's when they attack you!" said Dylan, one of JP's friends.

They all agreed and looked at the closest Dai Li agent who just stared at him.

JP looked at the group again and said, "Did you guys hear what happened to Don today?"

"Don? The Don in my grade?" asked Nathan.

JP nodded and continued, "A Dai Li wanted to search his bag because of 'suspicious activity' and Don refused. Afterwards he was taken away and no one's heard from him."

Nathan looked at the Dai Li agents again who seemed to be moving even closer.

"I can't imagine that they'll be here very long," began Nathan. "Principal Cirico probably wants them out. I saw one of them follow him into the bathroom." The group laughed and walked towards the center of the gym because everyone had come out of the lockers.

A group of repairmen on the roof were trying to put concrete back onto the ceiling from the attacks and tried to signal a message to the bottom of the gym to get out of the way.

"Sir, I can't get any signals down to the gym. Sandy and his agents jammed all signals," said one of the workers.

The earthbending workers were holding a huge plate of stone that was the size of a small pool.

"C'mon kids, MOVE!" yelled the manager from on the roof.

Down below Nathan looked up and yelled, "Whoa, guys, watch out!"

Everyone looked up and scurried to get out the way but a junior named Chris tripped and the plate fell towards him. The Dai Li agents didn't even move or bother to help Chris so Nathan went back and instinctively made an earth dome around himself and Chris. When the dust cleared Nathan was barely conscious under a shattered earth dome. Chris hurried out of them clearing.

Nathan tried to stand up but he was extremely dizzy and fell flat on his butt. As he was falling a Dai Li agent shot two earth gloves at him but Nathan falling made him dodge them.

Nathan looked over his head and four more earth gloves rocketed towards him. The young Avatar laid on his back quickly dodging them. The Dai Li agents surfed towards Nathan.

"Oh brother..."

An Earth column made him fly up into the air and more earth gloves were shot at him, he broke the earth gloves but made his own rock out of it while in mid air and shot it towards one of the three agents after him.

"Get away from my student!!" yelled Mr. Zelli stomping on the ground and making the Dai Li agents jump into the air. Nathan spun in mid air and dove into the ground like water. Everyone looked for him but no one could find him.

He was below the earth and was talking to himself, "Don't do it, do it, don't do it, do it, don't do it... DO IT!"

Nathan shot out of the ground grabbing one of the agents and throwing him with earth at another.

"I didn't do anything."

Nathan put up two rock walls on his sides protecting him from any rocks and Mr. Zelli plus the other students began to battle.

"This is insane!" yelled Nathan running for safety.

All of a sudden an immense blast of air took them all off their feet and fell on the ground. Everyone looked up and Mr. Kim stood next to Don and a girl named Holly who held their hands out in front of them. Mr. Kim walked over to Mr. Zelli and helped him up. The two teachers walked over to the Dai Li agents who grudgingly got off the ground.

"You can tell your boss to hit the road," said Mr. Kim angrily.

"You are not authorized..." began a Agent.

"YOU ARE NOT AUTHORIZED TO ATTACK A STUDENT! You can either leave this gymnasium or we will make you," yelled Mr. Kim.

Mr. Zelli ran out of the gym probably to the principal's office. There was a lot of commotion and the kids sat down at the bleachers. Holly walked over to Nathan and helped him up. Nathan almost fell back again when he looked at her. She was shorter than Nathan but she was extremely beautiful.

She blushed and asked, "Is anything wrong?" Nathan snapped back to reality and replied,

"Oh. No, sorry." Nathan's face turned bright red.

She had a light blue t shirt on with a white sun dress that had little butterflies embroiled along the bottom edges.

"Maybe we should go sit down," she suggested.

"Yeah, sit," said Nathan as he began to lean down in the middle of the rubble as if there was a seat behind him. He stumbled but Holly grabbed his arm before he fell backwards.

"You okay Nate? The seats are over that way," she said pointing to the bleachers where all Nathan's friends were sitting laughing at him.

"Oh, right." The two walked over to the bleachers and sat down. A voice came over on the loud speaker and said, "Would all teachers please keep their students in the classes please until further notice."

"Maybe there'll be a showdown between the teachers and the Dai Li," laughed Dylan. The others laughed and waited for further instructions.

Nathan dialed Denny on his phone and he answered, "Hello? Nate?"

"Yeah, meet by my locker after school. We need to go see Otto."

"Do you know what's going on? I heard a huge crash in the gym and then lots of noise. Five minutes later the principal's voice came on!"

"A Dai Li agent attacked me."

"Can't you stay out of trouble?"

"Haha. The teachers are probably arguing with the principal to get the Dai Li out of here."

"You have no idea. They came into our class looking for random kids. I think we were safer before they came."

"Do you think they know?"

"That your the Av... really cool?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that."

"I don't know, is that why we're going to talk to Otto."

"Yeah, we need to figure something out. They attacked me out of no where."

"Okay, I'll see you after this is done."

The kids had to wait an entire hour before the principal came on the intercom again.

"Due to unconvient and unlucky circumstances the Dai Li agents will no longer be looking after the school."

Everyone could hear that the entire school, including the teachers were cheering.

"You may now proceed to your lockers, the day is over and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for helping me out today," Nathan said to Holly. "Maybe, maybe we could hang out sometime?"

She smiled and said, "Yeah, sure. I'd like that."

Nathan had a slight smile and she walked away. Dylan came up to him and hit him on the shoulder playfully.

"Dude, that's Holly Blue. She's a senior!" he said.

"She is? She doesn't look that old."

"I don't know. She's smart or something. But whatever. Good pick," he said walking away.

Nate smiled and rubbed his head. He headed towards his locker.

Nate met Lily and Denny at his locker and they walked to Otto's classroom.

Otto was not in his class room but a window was shattered and a desk was knocked over.

"What the heck went on in here?"

"Otto is what went on in here," joked Lily.

"True, true,"

"Hey dudes," said Otto coming in from behind them.

Nathan walked up to him, "We think they're on to us."

"You think you're the only one? They came in here and began to interrogate me. Asking me questions about my dad. Then things got out of hand..."

"We need to lay low for awhile," said Nathan thinking.

Otto smirked, "We're going on a field trip."

"What field trip?" asked Denny.

Otto lifted up the desk that was turned over. "Things are really weird around here and I know someone you can talk to." Otto turned to look at them again. "We're going to Hawaii; on the winter solstice."

"Deja Vu'," said Nathan.

"What're talking about?"

"I don't know. I feel like I've done something like this before," Nathan thought about it for a moment. "Never mind."

Lily and Denny looked at him strangely.

"I'll meet you all at Nate's house," said Otto. "I'll explain everything to your parents."

Nathan nodded and the trio headed out of the class.

Nathan walked home with Denny and Lily. They walked quietly for half of it and Nate finally spoke, "When Otto told me I was the Avatar I didn't think much would change. But all of a sudden it seems like I have a post it on my back that says 'attract attention to me!' I know the world is changing but I never wanted this responsibility."

"I can't imagine what it's like to be in your situation," said Denny meekly.

"No, you can't. That's the thing: I can't talk to anyone. I'm alone."

Lily walked in front of Nathan and stopped him. She looked straight into his eyes.

"No Nate. You're not alone. This power you have. The responsibility you've been given is not a burden, it's a gift. Use the gift Nathan. But don't ever think you're alone. You'll always have us. We'll always stick together."

Denny continued her speech, "Yeah Nate. We've been buds since diapers and I've seen you grow up. You're ready to face the world."

"Am I?" asked Nathan looking out at the sky.

"You are," Lily replied.

"Thanks guys," he said hugging Lily and Denny.

There you have it. Chapter Eight might seem a bit confusing, sorry, but a LOT of questions will be answered in Chapter nine. Chapter nine might or might not be part one of something. I need to see how long the chapter will actually be, and if I can split it.

Well until then. PLEASE REVIEW!! RAWRNESS!! Please remember to check out the avatar forum for any updates on the story. I'm going to start using the forum for avatar: 2008 updates so that more people go there. I'll even include more. I want to thank BreezyKitten's again for her Holly character submission. I have another fan character planned out for a upcoming episode.

For a few things at what's coming up. After the Hawaii episode I have a Lily and Tyler themed episodes so you'll start to see more character development in them and I think you'll like it. Lily will definitely take a dramatic turn in her life and you'll learn more about Tyler.

**REVIEW!!** And if anyone has any requests like to convert feet and pounds to centimeters and kilograms please tell me. And if anyone has any additional questions about this AU, please feel free to ask if they were not answered in avatar facts or if you would like me to explain more. I will gladly add info. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9: Winter Solstice Avatar Akino

**Author's Note: **Finally Chapter Nine!! I know I said I'd finish to chapter 20 but things came up... yadiyada. I started writing this chapter as early as chapter four but a lot of things have changed... lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter! The original title of this chapter was Volcano Island but I decided to change it. Here are a couple of avatar facts. They are some of the laws in this AU United States.

* * *

**Avatar Fact Nineteen:** It is illegal to Earth Wave on any street unless there are signs directing paths. There are also a few earth wave roads that span across America for those without cars.

**Avatar Fact Twenty:** If it is raining and you are driving it is illegal to have some waterbend the water behind the car because then it'll just cause accidents with the people behind you.

**Avatar Fact Twenty One:** There are many places in the world where the area of a place is so poor that benders can not find masters and can only learn the most basics of their respective bending arts.

* * *

**Book One: Secrets**

**Chapter Nine: Winter Solstice - Avatar Akino**

* * *

Nathan and his friends spent a month with Otto planning the trip to Hawaii. The young Avatar was to arrive in Hawaii and come to day of the winter solstice he would make contact with Avatar Akino. They had everything planned out from the times that they were leaving, to what restaurants they were eating at. Many other sophomores were going on the trip with the trio. In all there were around seventy kids attending the trip.

After a grueling and long plane trip the trio finally made it out of the airplane.

"That was brutal. I had a killer wedgie the entire trip," commented Denny while fixing his boxers.

"Thanks for the info," replied Lily while rolling her eyes.

Denny grinned, "Boy, is it hot out here."

"Not really," said Nathan who was the only one that wasn't sweating.

"Damn you and your avat..." began Denny. Before he could finish Lily rolled her big suitcase over his foot.

Denny yelped and rubbed his foot while pouting, "That hurt..."

"Ixnay on the avatay infoay," Lily said giving Denny a certain look. Nathan laughed and they kept walking towards the bus.

--

When all the kids arrived at the hotel they were given room keys in the lobby. It was 1 o clock in the afternoon.

Mr. Zelli got up on a chair and yelled, "Report back here at 6 O clock SHARP for dinner. Remember people! This is not a vacation! We are hear to learn!!"

Most people were giggling uncontrollably and Mr. Zelli tried to settle everyone down. Eventually everyone went up to their rooms. Lily, Holly, and Charlotte went up to their room while Nathan, Denny, and Kai went up to theirs. Ten minutes later the trio met Otto in the lobby and they got a cab to go to the temple.

--

No one said much on the way over except for Denny occasionally trying to make conversation. Lily looked worried at Nate who just stared out the window the entire time with his cheek hugging the glass. Everything in Hawaii was truly beautiful. On the way to the temple he noticed there were some riots going on.

The closer they got to the temple, more people were rioting so there were more police officers holding back the crowd.

"What's going on here?" asked Otto worried to the cabbie.

"This is a relatively poor community. Not many people are educated, especially benders and a mini mart was supposed to open, giving people jobs, but the temple bought more land to prevent the mini mart from ruining the land. So there are pros and cons to the temples actions."

There was a police barricade around the temple and the cab pulled up to it. Otto handed one of the officers a piece of paper. The officer nodded and got the barricade moved for the cab to pull through.

"Thanks so much," said Otto as he paid the cab and the four of them walked towards the beautiful temple. The giant pagoda was colored different hues of blue and green and beautifully intertwined each other that made it look so peaceful.

"Blue and green are my favorite colors!" exclaimed Nathan particularly loving the temple. Lily and Denny laughed. Otto just smirked,

"They were my dad's favorite color's too."

Nathan blushed and laughed. At the front of the temple stood five monks draped in blue robes. Otto bowed and motion for the trio to follow. The monks bowed as well and the monk in the front smiled.

He was old, probably in his 80's but he had an extremely comforting presence to him. His head was shaved with liver spots on it but he had a long white beard that was a foot long.

"Otto, it's been too long," he said hugging Otto. Otto smiled and stepped back and introduced the trio.

"Nathan, Lily, Denny, I would like to introduce you to Master Ying. He is one of the greatest waterbenders in the world, as well an old friend." Nathan shook his hand along with Denny and Lily.

Otto gave Ying a look who nodded and directed them in the temple.

"Please come inside," he said.

Inside the pagoda was just as elegant as the outside. A long hallway resides inside with beautiful golden polls supporting the pagoda everything 25 feet. Ying said something in Mandarin to the four younger monks, whose ages ranged from 30 to 50. The four monks bowed to Master Ying and went somewhere else in the temple. Master Ying led the foursome down the hallway.

At the half way point they walked over to a wall. Ying pulled the lamp on the wall and a secret door opened. The five of them walked up a narrow spiral wood staircase.

The floor they reached was just as wide as the rest of the temple but the secret entrance was the only visible way to enter. It was extremely cold on the floor and mist hung around everyones feet. In the center of the room was a giant ice column about 20 feet wide. Nathan could make out that there were certain shapes inside the column.

"So do we just melt it and I go talk to Akino?" Nathan asked impatiently as the sun began to descend more visibly.

"No, this ice is not normal and will only melt on the day of a solstice. You will speak to him when the sun strikes the ice," replied Ying.

The sun became to creep closer to the ice.

"Are you ready?" asked Lily comforting Nathan who was obviously nervous.

"Yeah, but I'm ready to learn of my destiny." he replied. Lily and Denny smiled. Suddenly two of the younger water sages came from the secret entrance.

"Master Ying! There's a problem!" they said urgently.

"What's going on?" Nathan demanded.

"Wait for Akino! Don't move!" Ying said directly to Nathan. "Otto, come with me." The two master waterbenders ran out of the room leaving the trio by themselves.

Suddenly a giant blast hit the temple and the trio felt to their butts. Nathan ran to the window where he saw that tons of benders had broken through the barricade and were moving towards the temple.

"Man, these people have no respect." said Denny clenching his fist ready to fight.

"Let's make the wish they hadn't attacked this place," Nathan commented angrily.

"No! You have to make contact with Akino. The sun is almost in place. Denny and I will fend off the benders and help as much as we can." said Lily who was bending vines from below the temple to the second floor window where they were. Denny and Lily stepped on the vines and went down. "Good luck!" the two said.

Nathan turned around, all alone in the room, with tens of benders attacking the temple outside... and all he could do was wait. The sun finally made contact with the ice. The ice started to make a chiming noise and the ice started to crack.

"I'm ready..."

--

Lily and Denny looked up the entire time as the vines descended them.

"Lily, we can't fend them all off. There is just too many," said Denny nervously.

"We have to try. You run behind the temple and gather as much sand as you possibly can bend and just throw it all over here."

The two landed in front of the temple and just in time because a fire blast rocketed over their heads. They covered their heads but giant chunks of the temple fell towards them.

All of a sudden an ice shield blocked the chunks. Otto was standing several feet away from them and grinned. Just then a giant wave of water came right around the temple and Ying with his younger monks were riding the current.

Denny ran to the back of the temple and began to twist and turn the sand into a whirling current around his body. He shot it in the air towards the front of the temple at which he knew it had to have made contact with someone. The sandbender then rode more sand to the front of the temple where he saw Lily with an angry face covered in sand.

"Oh, I hit _you_?" he grinned. Lily frowned and bent the vines around her becoming a plant monster. Denny jumped off the sand wave and shot a drill of sand at a firebender attacking Master Ying. Another firebender shot a fire ball at Denny but he made a sand shield in front of him and then turned the shield into a big ball of sand. Denny then shot the sand ball at the fire bender knocking him out.

Otto formed the Octopus form and began to lash out at attackers. Three waterbending rioters got extremely close to the temple but Lily shot vines at all three of them and threw them into another group of rioters.

--

The ice in the center of the room continued to chime in a beautiful correlation of notes and finally it all came down. The ice cracked and fell to the floor leaving an ice like statue of Avatar Akino.

Just then, a extremely bright light whipped out of the statue like "lightbending" and covered the entire room. Nathan shielded his eyes and when he opened them he was on a giant glacier with white skies and snow all around him. He looked forward and Avatar Akino stood in front of him with ceremonial water tribe robes on.

Akino smiled and said, "Avatar Nathan," he bowed, "It is good to see you." Akino laughed and hugged Nathan. Nathan hugged back confused and relieved at the same time.

--

"There's too many!" shouted Lily while she was in the plant form.

Denny created a long and giant wall of sand hoping that it would give them some time.

"I don't think that's going to do much!" shouted Otto.

"We'll try to hold them off!" said one of the sages with another one behind him. The two sages created a giant waterslide and rode it over the sand wall. Denny heard a screech from one of the sages. He took no time in thinking and blasted all the sand on the crumpling wall forward knocking several people over.

Ying watershot two rioters, ducked from another one and kicked him in the head. He then ice crept three more rioters to the floor. Five firebenders all shot at Master Ying but he put up a giant semi circle wall of ice blocking the fire. Then he turned it to water and lifted himself into the air. Ying launched the water in front of him knocking over the firebenders and several others behind him.

All of a sudden Ying stopped fighting and just stood still. Three firebenders blasted fire balls at him but he didn't make any motion to block them. Otto was the first to notice this. He quickly flipped an on coming attacker and then froze the floor under Ying making him fall to the ground dodging the fire.

"What're you doing Master Ying?!" yelled Otto.

Ying looked puzzled for a moment and then stared at Otto's face. The water sages protected Ying and Otto.

"Otto, you must go to the top of the tower. Go to the back and then get to the top of it!" said Ying.

"What?! What on Earth are you talking about?!"

"Just DO IT!" shouted Ying. Otto looked at all the rioters. They were getting harder to all fend off. And with Otto gone, Lily and the others would surely lose. But he had to trust Master Ying.

Otto had to take out a few rioters first. He took a bunch of water around him and froze the floor for 30 yards in front of him. He took another wave of water and blasted it all over the ice knocking out tons of rioters. Otto then headed to the back of the 20 story temple. He bent water around him and sent himself 20 stories into the air. Otto landed on top of the temple and saw all the fighting. The ratio of Otto's friends to the rioters was ten to one. The police was behind the riot and wasn't making much effect. All he could do was wait.

--

"Avatar Akino... I'm so confused. Your son Otto is telling me all these things that I just can't make sense of. I never asked to be the avatar..." said Nathan on his knees holding his head.

"Nathan look at me," said Akino softly picking up Nate's chin, "The avatar spirit picks a soul of pure heart and energy. Obviously you are destined for greatness."

"What about Sandy? How does he do all that stuff?!"

"Sandy is evil. He may not seem it but he had many dark secrets. As of now, I'm afraid to say that he is the most powerful bender on the planet right now. He is a disgrace to you, me and the entire world. Sandy is an earthbender... he's able to sense and manipulate the smallest earth. It was a skill he developed when he was young."

"What about the past one thousand years? Where've you been Akino? Where've _**I**_ been?!"

"One thousand years ago, thirty years after the ancient War of the World, we, as Aang made a decision that is planet needs to create it's own fate. We faked our own death in order to hopefully teach the planet a lesson. But we were gravely mistaken. A new mechanism developed in the Avatar State. Before you can master the Avatar State, it will only bend your primary element. You showed a great deal of talent in that cafeteria."

"Akino... I can't describe the feeling... but I feel as if the world is begging to have us back."

"As the Avatar you are spiritually connected to the world. You know when it hurts and feels triumph. Sandy also feels a similar fate but he has no idea of the destruction he's going to unleash on the world. It has been my fear that you, young Avatar will be the one to reveal your return to the world."

"But what if I can't save the world. I need you..." begged Nathan.

"You will always have someone by you... your friends, my son and there are so many people waiting to help you with your destiny. Nathan, you have been blessed with a burden, you must actively shape your own destiny in order to maintain balance in this world."

"I understand, but outside, those people, they're going to destroy the temple!"

Akino nodded and said, "Take my hands Nathan and clear your mind."

Nathan closed his eyes and took Akino's hands. He felt like he was being sucked into a giant vacuum.

--

Otto could no longer wait on the roof. All of a sudden Ying appeared on the roof next to him.

"Are you ready Otto?" asked Ying.

"Ready for what?!"

Akino slowly rose out from the temple in front of them.

"Dad..." Otto ran up to his father and hugged him. Akino smiled and his eyes glowed. The past Avatar walked to the edge of the temple where he could see the ocean. He turned around towards the riot and swirled his hands around and shot them forward.

A giant squall erupted out of the ocean and Otto and Ying stared at it.

"You can do it my son," were Akino's last words.

Ying and Otto took control of the squall.

"AHHHHH!!" they screamed. It was the most painful experience they'd ever had. Nathan fell to the floor and was barely awake. Otto and Ying sent the wave towards the front of the temple.

--

Lily had to abandon her plant monster. Denny had run out of sand and only had an ample left but the four water sages fought with great heart.

Pieces of the temple fell crashing to the ground and it seemed over. But all of a sudden a giant shadow enveloped the entire battle field. Lily looked to the side of the temple to see the giant squall. "Oh my God..."

"Lily, c'mon!" yelled one of the sages. The squall launched forward and Lily jumped into a circle of which the sages created. The squall crashed all around them but the sages protected themselves, Denny and Lily by created a dome in which the water could not pass through. After twenty seconds the water laid down and everyone on the battle field fell to the floor.

Denny looked in horror at the site but the people slowly moaned one after another. Sirens were heard in the distance and helicopters began to arrive.

Otto and Ying took Nathan and jumped off the front of the temple. Ying bent the water below and created a soft landing for them. Nathan fell to his knees and Lily helped him up.

"Crazy day huh?" she said. Nathan smiled.

"C'mon, we need to get you out of here," said Ying rushing them to the back of the temple where Otto would get the trio out of there.

Nathan bowed to Master Ying and he got in the ice boat Otto made.

"Good luck with your journey, and remember, there will always been someone beside you." Nathan smiled again and the four of them took off.

--

Sandy watched on the news about the reports of the squall and the news channels were showing poor camera videos that some bystanders were able to take of the battle. Luckily, the young trio or Otto were not spotted.

Sandy sat in the middle of his office, in his house looking out over the hill he lived on. One of Sandy's assistants walked in and handed him a folder with papers in it.

"Sir, one of the bystanders took this picture of a man on top of the roof bending the squall. It's a clear shot."

Sandy took the picture and gasped. He stood up immediately and stared at the picture. It was a picture of Otto's face hugging and older man. Sandy knew exactly who that older man was.

"Have you detained the individual who took this picture? I don't want this getting out into the press."

"Yes, we have sir, he's been locked in one of our holding cells."

"Good, very good. And I want you to schedule a press conference at the temple. I'd like to inform the villagers of how very disappointed I am..."

"I'll have it done right away sir."

"Oh, and I want you to keep an eye on Mr. Springs (Otto). I think that in the future he's going to be a very big burden. And we don't want him ruining our plans."

--

There you have it! Chapter nine! Sorry it took so long, and I know I made a lot of promises but tons of things came up and I couldn't write. I'm so so sorry guys. School year is starting soon and I'm going to be a lead role in our play Oklahoma! Which means that from September to the beginning of December I wouldn't expect much writing. But I'll try. I find that I actually write more while in school! Who would've guessed? Anyway... yeah... **_REVIEWWWW!! REVIEW REVIEWWWW Oh and one other thing. I read on the Reader Traffic thing that there is a reader from Indonesia! That's really cool by the way. Just wanted to say that there will be a fan character coming up from Indonesia and he will be in several episodes throughout the entire series. So anyway, REVIEWWW._**


	10. Chapter 10: What Did She Say?

Author's note: SOrry for the long wait. I think I'll update a bit sooner. Whatever. Well here's the chap! Oh by the way, the next few chapters will be concentrating on specific characters. This is a fluff chapter with Nathan and Holly so enjoy.

----

After the incident things had slowed down and Nathan thought he might be able to relax. The gang was still in Hawaii with a few days left.

There are two things in life Nathan was incomfortable with. One: becoming the avatar and two: asking a girl out.

He'd thought about. It was Holly. She was just perfect to him. Her wavy blonde hair went down just past her shoulder blades, royal blue eyes that caught Nathan's attention more then anything else. The thing that Nathan loved was her personality. She would always giggle when he did something stupid, by accident and would always have the solution to something.

'How can I ask a girl out like that?!' Nathan asked himself pacing in the middle of his room. He couldn't! He wouldn't! Nathan was just too afraid to ask her. She'd probably say no anyway, right? He'd be so embarrassed he'd kill himself.

"Just ask her!" moaned Denny who was trying to watch the television while Nathan annoyingly paced in front of it.

"It's not that easy Denny!"

'Ugh! How could he understand my position!' thought Nate. Maybe he could ask her casually while at the group dinner. Nah, that's just stupid.

-----

Nathan finally built up the courage to ask her. He was on the elevator and began practicing. The young avatar looked down at his hands and said while the elevator door opened, "Holly, would you like to go out tonight."

"Um, yeah sure."

Nate looked up and Holly stood right in front of him. How embarrasing!!! Nate looked down and scratched his head.

"You know, I imagined that differently in my head..."

"I still thought it was nice. Where'd you have in mind?" she asked. "C'mon to my room."

Holly reached out for Nathan's hand which he relunctantly took. He stared at her hand for a moment. Her skin was perfect, not pale or tan.

His face turned ten shades of red, "Yeah, okay." he snorted.

'Oh my God, did I just snort?? I'm such a loser,' the young Avatar thought as she led him to her room.

She took her card key out and several kids in the hallway began to giggle and whisper into each other's ears.

"Is it hot in this hallway or what??" asked Nathan who was sweating tremendously.

Holly laughed, "Not really...."

Nathan finally realized that his hormones had shot up and that he was a walking broken fire hydrant. Holly walked into the room and Lily got out of her bed from watching television.

On the way out she gave a thumbs up to Nate who grinned nervously. "I'll just leave you two kitties alone," she softly said playfully as she walked her two fingers over Nate's shoulder.

"Are you going to come in?" asked Holly.

"Oh... yeah, sorry," he walked in. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the a ways down the road. It is that Hawaiin restuarant."

"It's Hawaii silly, I think a lot of places are like that," she giggled.

"Yeah, duh," Nate laughed too. "Well it's 1:30 now, so how about I come by around 7."

"I'll see you then I guess."

------

10 minutes later in Nathan's room.

"Sooooo, how'd it go????" asked Denny extremely curiously.

Nathan didn't reply and just fell down on his bed.

"That bad? I thought she liked you. Oh well, there are other girls you know."

"No, not that. I was just such an idiot. But I did get a date with her. Tonight, at that Hawaiin place."

"It's Hawaii Nate, it's a big category."

"Oh right, the one all the way down the road on the hillside. We passed it when we were in the taxi going to the temple. It was the really romantic one and everything," said Nate excited.

There was a sudden bang in the vents. Nate and Denny shot their heads up.

"What was that?" asked Denny.

"I don't know, but we'll find out," said Nate prepared to earthbend.

"Dude!!! What are you doing??!? You can't earthbend the wall! You'd have to pay for that! This isn't school where it's okay if terrorists are attacking!!" yelled Denny stopping Nathan from moving his hands.

"True true, it's probably nothing anyway."

A figure in the vents moved backwards and out of the hearing of the two young earthbenders.

----

Nathan stood in front of Holly's room. He shouldn't have listened to Denny but it was too late; he was wearing a tuxedo with a little bow tie with music notes on it. He knocked on the door and heard foot steps. The door opened, and Lily was there.

"Oh Lily..." before he could finish his sentence Lily dragged him out in the hallway.

"Don't mess this up stupid," she said. Then Holly appeared in the door. She was more beautiful then Nate had expected.

"Cya guys later," said Lily as she headed off to Nate's room for Denny.

---------

Nate opened the taxi door for Holly. Her hand gently rubbed against his as he got her out the car. They both blushed and looked to the side. Holly took her hand back and they walked in together.

'Should I take her hand? Or put in in my pocket? Uh... POCKET!' thought Nathan to himself.

There were a few flights of steps that they had to walk up but next to the staircase was a stone path for earthbenders.

'Thank you God!!' Nathan thought again.

"Holly, we'll take this route," he said inviting her onto a small platform the size of a couple of desks. Nathan pushed his hands toward the ground and rotated them in small circles gently boosting them up towards the restaurant. While they got higher more of the island was visible to them.

"This is just absolutely astonishing," Holly said admiring the beautiful sunset that was in the sky. Reds and oranges intertwined with sullen pinks as they outlined the betwixt hints of blue and green on the ocean.

Nathan stopped the platform when they reached their destination and they both stepped into the doorway. The restaurant wasn't just on a hill. It was directly on top of a small hill like mountain where you could see all sides of the island. It was a large room with a relatively normal size dance floor in the middle. On both sides of the dance floor were tables.

A waiter welcomed them into the restaurant. "How many?"

"Just two," replied Nathan admiring the restaurant's golden shine. The walls were covered in golden paint with twilight blue tapestries along the windows. There were wall size windows every four feet along the walls.

"Here we go," the waiter said as he pulled out a chair for Holly and Nathan and handed them menus.

"Nathan, this is a really nice place. How'd you find it?" she asked.

"I actually didn't even realize it'd be this nice. I saw it on the way over when we were driving towards the pag..." Nathan quickly stopped himself and looked for a cover. He grabbed a bread roll and took a big bite out of it.

"Dis... bwead is realllly gwood," he said stuffing his face recovering from almost revealing his identity. Holly laughed and took a bread roll as well.

"Um, Nate, I know this'll sound weird... but... do you think Sandy is really the Avatar?" she asked awkwardly holding her bread, and playing with it.

Nathan spat out his food spitting all over the table, leaving Holly with her mouth wide open in astonishment.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Nathan took his napkin and tried to wipe the food off her and the table. "But anyway, why would you want to know that?"

"It's just... ah... nevermind. It was stupid."

"No please, please continue," Nathan began curious at the moment.

"Well it's just that, the Avatar has been my favorite unit to learn in school, but the evidence adds up. There is no such thing as the Avatar! It's like Noah's arc. They can't find any real evidence."

"There are the Ba Sing Se ruins..." Nathan said backing himself up.

"That doesn't count, they aren't even sure if that really is the lost city of Ba Sing Se."

"Whatever..."said Nathan a tad insulted.

"Oh, wait... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I got you on the defensive, I didn't mean to do that." Holly reached out and touched Nathan's hand which was on the table. "Forgive me?"

Nathan's face turned bright pink, "Sure!"

"The only reason I wanted to know is because I was curious as to what the real avatar thinks of someone impersonating him."

Nathan stopped dead his tracks, "What did you just say?"

------

Sorry, this chapter is kind of short, but I'll get the next one up mega soon. A lot sooner then the previous one! Review please!


	11. Chapter 11: Friends and Allies

Nathan leaned in closer. "How do you know who I am?" A small fireball resonated above his palm which was now next to the table.

Holly looked at the fire and her eyes widened. She was excited as opposed to ready to battle or scared. "Well for one... If someone asks you if your the Avatar don't just say yes." She blew from her mouth a stream of air dissipating the fireball from Nate's hand. "Don't worry. You have no reason to be alarmed. I am a friend."

Nathan sat back, reassured. But he sat closer again, "But really, how did you know?"

"Well for one you just told me," she began. Nathan smacked his forehead, "and I always had some suspicions. I'm closer to you then you may think Nate. I know that there has always been the Avatar. My father was apart of a secret society until he was murdered."

"What? Wait..." Nathan was totally lost. "What are you talking about? What secret society? Who murdered him??"

"I don't know the name of the secret society. But right when he died he put this in my hand." Holly pulled from her pocket book, a small circular tile. It looked absolutely ancient and it was very corroded but you could very slightly make out a white lotus flower.

"We were in my living room when he burst through the door. I remember the door flying off its hinges and he came flying in. He crashed to the ground... He said to me, 'He's alive...' I asked him who, and he pointed to a picture."

"What was the picture?" asked Nathan. Nathan could tell this was something that she'd been meaning to tell someone for years. Every word she said, Nate could imagine the horror in his eyes.

"It was a picture of you," Holly finished. Nathan's eyes widened. "Well not you, you, but a past life of yours. A picture of Aang."

"Wow. I don't know what to say."

"A lot of people were murdered that night. And they were all friends with my dad. From around the world. The police figured out that there was some connection but could never figure it out. All the people murdered had a circle branded to their left cheek. Even the Governor of Hawaii was murdered that night."

"What?!?!?!" he shouted. People in the restaurant turned to see and Nathan quieted down.

"Why? Did you know him?" Holly asked.

"I am him. Governor Akino was the Avatar before me. I didn't know he was murdered."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But, uh, your hear, alive and kickin'!" said Holly slightly laughing.

They both awkwardly looked down. Nathan then handed back the white lotus tile to Holly. Holly held Nathan's hand and said, "You keep it. Something tells me, your going to need it more then me."

"Thanks."

* * *

(Nathan)

And in another day my world spun even more. I don't think I can take many more surprises. Holly is an amazing girl. She's smart, beautiful and she is going to play a big part in my life.

I walked into the the hotel room of which Denny was asleep. I turned into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. I splashed some water on my face and stared into my eyes through the mirror. How can I, one person save this world? I knew that so much was going to change. I knew that I wasn't going to just stay the normal kid living large in Southern California for much longer. I knew I'd have to master the elements. Something told me that Otto wouldn't approve from learning the arts from the gym teachers at school. I need to go someplace where people didn't know me, where I could be anyone I wanted to be.

I got under the sink with a flashlight and I traced a phrase with earthbending on the tile under the sink, for the first time since I found out, 'I am the Avatar.'

I stared at the phrase momentarily before putting my head back against the floor. I just laughed, I laughed and smiled for awhile. After thinking, just thinking, I scribbled the phrase out and got out from under the sink.

I crawled into the bed, not even bothering to take my clothes off, I didn't get under the covers. I just slept, for the first time peacefully in weeks. I had friends, and allies. I knew my destiny. I needed to stop Sandy from carrying out his plan. And I was going to find out what his was planning. Soon.

* * *

I'm going to stop promising sooner updates. Sorry guys, this is a short chapter to and it should've been published ages ago. I'll start working on the next chapter now. I really do want to finish at least the first season. I hope I get to the second, if I do you guys will absolutely love it, it's going to be really cool.

What's to come?

-Holly isn't the only one that knows Nathan is the avatar. In fact there are actually several people who know of his identity, even a couple more his age.

-Next couple chapters will be character themed.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! PRETTY PLEASE**


	12. Chapter 12: An Evil Too Great For Hope

Hey guys. Oh gosh, you must like hate me, I never update. I'm going to try and update sooner now! Awesome news, I'm going to college! I can't believe it, you have no idea. I started writing this story in like 10th grade… wow. I'm so awesome. It went from Avatar: 2007 to Avatar: 2009. Haha. Well I hope you enjoy the story… ummm. Thank you to everyone who tells me to make the characters more easily recognizable. That actually motivates me to expand them more. Which I shall be doing in the next few chapters which are all character based… This first one is a Nathan chapter. Enjoy, and remember to review, I love constructive criticism.

Also this will be a different chapter as there are different times and places so be sure to know where we are! Things will really start moving around.

* * *

**Avatar Fact Twenty Two:** There are a few people on the planet with the ability to energy bend, and that doesn't have to mean just take away some-ones bending. I'll give you a heads up. You'll meet one in season one, and its not Sandy.

* * *

_Beginning of January. A month after Nate's memorable date with Holly._

* * *

Nathan

_It happened so quickly, I wasn't there. I could've saved her. I know who it was. I know it was him… and I want to hurt him. I want him to feel the same pain she did…_

* * *

There she lay, Lily, wrapped in bandages on a hospital bed. She hasn't woken up yet. Nate and Denny were at her side for the entire day since she's been in the hospital along with her mom, dad and sister.

Denny knelt down at Lily's right side squeezing her hand.

Her parents stood outside the translucent door. One could only make out them like a silhouette. It looked like something out of a horror movie.

Lily's parents walked in, followed by the doctor. The doctor smiled at Nathan and Denny. "Don't worry boys, she'll wake up soon. The burns weren't bad enough to leave permanent scars. But thank heavens you stopped it," said the doctor acknowledging Nathan. "If you hadn't been there, she could've been scarred for life, or even have died..."

Nathan didn't smile… how could he… The young avatar looked upon his injured friend with such sadness and regret.

24 hours previously….

The trio was on the late bus; it was nighttime. Lily got off at her stop and said good-bye to her friends.

"Bye guys…" she said, particularly looking at Denny.

Denny's face went a tint of pink as she exited the bus. Nathan looked at him and laughed, "Why don't you just ask her out? I know you like her..."

Denny immediately shot up. "Wait, what?? No… I don't like her… like… THAT."

Nathan laughed again, "Yeah, okay, sure…" Then he noticed that Lily left her purse. The bus was already around the corner but Nathan got to the front of the bus.

"Sir? Could you stop please? This is important!" he said.

"Look kid, I wanna get home. If you get out, your out," the cranky bus driver said.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever," Nathan replied as he got off the bus. He waved goodbye to Denny as the bus drove away.

He began to walk around the corner and thought to himself, "Maybe Holly and I can go grab a late dinner after I give this to Lily…"

"AIIIIIIIIII!!!" There was a loud screech from around the corner. Nathan sprinted, knowing that was Lily. He turned the corner and saw a person blasting fire at Lily who could not bend at the moment, being under attack. The person punched Lily three times in the face and kicked her when she hit the floor.

Nathan's eyes began to glow and his mouth began to emit light. The young Avatar hurled thousands of tiny bullet forced pebbles towards the attacker.

The attacker could not dodge any of them and took a full blast. Nathan then ran up to him and looked at his face.

T…Tyler??

The attack spewed fire from his mouth knocking Nathan away and he escaped as soon as Nathan stumbled backwards.

The avatar state turned off and Nathan kneeled down to Lily and began to cry.

* * *

Five Hours Later…

A familiar large bully sat in a large room. His wrists leather tied to the chair he was sitting on. His orange hair was messy and his blue eyes were lifeless. There were bruises all over his body as if he'd been shot by hundreds of fast paintballs.

Tyler struggled on his restraints. He was wearing a negation watch. He wasn't in a police station and he wasn't even being kidnapped.

A man walked in the room wearing an extremely expensive suit outfit. The man had beautifully combed chocolate brown hair, with his hazel eyes glaring down Tyler.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" said the man walked up to Tyler. Tyler did not meet his gaze but looked down.

The man grabbed Tyler's face and made it face his. "Look at me when I talk to you!!!" the man yelled.

Tyler spit in his face, "Screw you. I'm done with your little spying bullshit Sandy."

Sandy just smirked evilly. "Now really, why would you talk to your father like that," he said as he punched Tyler across the face.

Close by a small gasp emitted from the real Avatar's mouth, who was hiding in the walls.

* * *

Five hours previously (back to when Lily was attacked)

Nathan had Lily in his arms and made an earth wave to the hospital. He was wrecking the sidewalk but he didn't care. An earthbender could easily fix it but the town government could be so anal about it.

Nate ran into the emergency room, "Help!!! Help!!! I need help!!!!" he yelled and immediately ten medical workers ran to Nathan taking Lily carefully and put her on a hospital bed.

"She's needs to get into surgery," said one of the doctors quickly.

"She was ambushed by a firebender… I saw some of it happen. Her name is Lily Green. Lily Green!" Nathan told the nurses as they scurried around Lily.

Nate called Lily's parents and they were over at the hospital five minutes later.

"Nathan! Oh my goodness!" cried Lily's mother as she watched her daughter be in surgery through a window.

A nurse came out. "You must be Mr. and Mrs Green. I want you to know that right now things are looking in Lily's favor. She should be alright."

That was all Nathan had to hear. After that, he immediately left the hospital.

Nate sprinted back to where the attack happened. Police had not even arrived yet, since no real report was given. Lily lived in a quiet part of the town so no one probably heard the attack. On the sidewalk Nathan lit a fireball in his hand and realized that the attack left behind an attack.

"I nearly killed him, so he must've not have been worrying about hiding himself, more of staying alive…" thought Nathan.

Nate noticed that there was a small trail that Tyler left behind, "at least I think it's Tyler…" thought Nate.

Some branches were snapped off and there were footprints leading in a straight line. Nathan continued moving through the woods following foot prints, broken branches, and marks on the bushes or trees.

He finally reached a street and all of a sudden he noticed that the attacker was only mere feet in front of him! It was a high way though so cars were honking loudly at the attacker as he dodged cars crossing the street.

"Bingo…" mutter Nathan to himself.

"It's night… and I don't think any one will see me if I do this… I hope it works, God knows I've practiced this for hours on end…" Nathan thought to himself. He was going to try a new move he'd been practicing: the earth launch. He readied himself and then brought his hands straight up. An earth column erupted from the earth rocketing Nathan into the air over the high way.

"WOOHOO!! I've never gone this high!!! Wait!!! IVE NEVER GONE THIS HIGH!!! AHH!" yelled Nathan he instinctively made the earth soft as he hit the ground hard.

"Owwww!!" moaned Nate. It hurt but luckily he was able to change the density enough so that it didn't leave any bruises.

Nate got up and realized where the attacker was headed. Sandy's mansion…

* * *

Tyler moaned as he moved through the trees.

"Did I really just do that?" the firebender thought to himself, "How can I do something like that…. I have to, or I won't see her again…"

Tyler had never experiences such a pain. It felt like a hundred bullets hit him all at the same time but without piercing his flesh.

The young firebender was beginning to grow tired of working for the maniacal asshole Sandy, as Tyler would call him.

Tyler crossed a high way, nearly being hit by five cars zooming past him. He entered the grassfield that surrounded Sandy's mansion on top of the hill. He finally reached a certain shrubbery which he knew wasn't really. He reached into it painfully and turned a key in the middle of it. The ground from underneath him opened up and he walked into a high tech tunnel. As soon as he entered the ground above him rose up again.

Immediately following the closing of the ground a rock glove restrained his arms and ankles. He fell to the floor.

"Hey what the hell?!" screamed Tyler. "Is this funny to you guys or some…" he was cut off when a rock glove covered his face making him pass out.

---

He woke up restrained to a chair in the middle of a large room. It was about the size of a high school gymnasium.

* * *

Nathan realized that he lost the attackers trail. He ran ahead to see if the attacker was lying on the ground and he heard a large thud a few feet away from him. He knelt down feeling the earth.

"What was that sound?" he asked himself. Nathan stepped back and thrust his hand into the ground making the dirt and sand wash away revealing a metal door.

He looked around for some solid ground to bend but there was only dirt and sand. Nathan snuck back over to the highway and quietly bent a two-foot large portion of a high way divider. Nate then quickly ran back to metal door in the floor.

He took a step back and smashed the rock into the metal. The metal didn't budge. Nathan tried a few more times, smashing the rock into the metal door.

He sat down puzzled by how to get in. Then all of a sudden the door actually did open. Nate could make out that it led somewhere but it was dark and he couldn't really see. All of a sudden lights filled the underground area revealing to Nathan that it was a high tech tunnel that led probably into Sandy's mansion. Nate carefully walked in. When he finally stepped in all the way, off the metal door, it began to close upwards again. Nate turned around trying to get back on but he heard something launch from behind him. He ducked to the right and turned around to see a rock glove zoom past him and another one blasting towards his face.

Nathan punched the glove into a million pieces when it reached him.

A Dai Li Agent revealed itself.

"Bad idea…" Nathan said. The Agent surfed towards Nathan…

Five minutes later the Agent was on the floor unconscious.

"Yeah, that'll show you," he said. Nate took the agents cloak and hat. He also took all the rubble rocks around and formed semi permanent rock gloves around his hand.

He wiggled his hand around the gloves, "Man this feels weird."

Nate walked down the tunnel and eventually saw that there was a meeting point with another agent. At that point though the high tech tunnel ended and opened into a staircase leading to somewhere, presumably to the house.

Nate noticed a vent next to him and he crawled in. He maneuvered his way around and finally reached a dead end. He was about to kick out the vent to crawl out when the light in the room turned on. Nathan looked through the lines in the vent and saw a red haired boy in a chair. His head was down; he barely looked alive.

"I knew it… Tyler did attack Lily," Nate thought to himself angrily. He was about to smash open the vent when a door opened. A man in a nice outfit walked in. He was wearing what looking like an extremely expensive suit, pants and tie.

The man stepped into the light revealing his identity: Sandy, the fake Avatar. Sandy walked up to Tyler and said, "You're pathetic you know that?"

Tyler didn't even look at Sandy. Sandy grabbed Tyler's face and screamed; "Look at me when I talk to you!!!!!"

It was almost sad to see Tyler like this. Something wasn't right. Why did Tyler even attack Lily in the first place? How could he go from doing something so horrible to now being so helpless? All these thoughts culminated in Nate's head.

Then the next thing surprised Nate. Tyler spit in Sandy's face and said, "Screw you. I'm done with your little spying bullshit Sandy."

'What???' thought Nate to himself, 'Holy crap. Does Tyler know I'm the Avatar?? How long has he been spying on me??'

Sandy just smirked evilly. "Now really, why would you talk to your father like that," he said as he punched Tyler across the face.

Nathan gasped softly to himself as his eyes widened. 'That's his dad? No way…'

"Let me go Sandy!!!" Tyler screamed, it sounded as if he was crying. Tyler's back was facing Nathan so Nate could not see Tyler's face.

"Now now. You don't refer to your father by his first name. You will call me sir, Father or… or how about Dad," Sandy said as he let out an evil little chuckle.

"No…" retaliated Tyler.

"You WILL OBEY ME!!!" screamed Sandy. He pulled a remote out from pocket and pressed a button. From behind Sandy a wall came up revealing a person tied to a chair. It was a Latino woman that appeared to be in her fourties. She looked like she'd been through hell.

"MOM!!!" yelled Tyler. Sandy pressed the button giving Tyler's mother a small electrical shock making her scream.

"Tyler!!! Baby!!!!" yelled the mother.

Nathan fought tears coming from his eyes. He had never seen something so horrible in his entire life time.

"You! WILL! OBEY! ME!!" yelled Sandy again.

"Tyler! Don't do what he says!!! Just tell the police!" screamed his mother quickly.

Sandy shocked the mother again.

"Now… where were we? Oh yes, you will follow my orders, won't you Tyler… son?" Sandy said softly but with calamity in his voice.

Tyler looked down and began to speak, but Sandy interrupted him. "In my eyes…" he said sternly.

Tyler looked up… tears falling down his face… "Yes… Father…"

Sandy smirked… "Good, I'm glad we had this little talk."

Sandy pressed another button on the remote and the ground below Tyler went under into another area. Sandy closed the wall with Tyler's mother. The fake avatar turned around to walk away so Nathan began to move back through the vents but he accidentally made a loud banging noise.

Sandy turned around, and stared at the vent. He began to walk closer… and closer… and closer…

"Sir!" said a Dai Li agent from the doorway Sandy had entered the room in. Sandy put his hand up to silence the agent and continued staring at the vent.

"It's important sir… It's about Otto Springs…"

Sandy immediately walked out leaving Nathan absolutely traumatized. Nate moved his way back through the vents to the tunnel where he came from. He carefully got out of the vent and sprinted back down the tunnel holding back scared tears.

Nathan admitted it to himself. He was absolutely afraid of Sandy. He was so scared he shook tremendously as he ran. At the end of the tunnel instead of metal was just solid earth so Nathan just tunneled his way to the surface. He threw off the Dai Li disguise and ran home as fast as he could.

When he got home his parents were waiting. His parents thought that he'd been at the hospital the entire time… so they weren't surprised when he walked in the door tearing up.

His parents were waiting in the living room. Nate walked by and they stopped him. His mother and father hugged him hard telling him it was gonna be okay.

"I really just need to go upstairs," Nathan said lifeless.

Carol looked Thomas really worried but she let go of her son.

Nate slowly walked up the stairs. When entered his room he collapsed on the bed put his face in his pillow and began to bawl. He cried throughout the entire night.

* * *

Alright! There it is! Chapter twelve!!! I originally was going to have this be composed of three separate chapters but decided the time differences would be cool.

I hope you enjoyed it. You really got to see just how evil Sandy is. He's evil enough to make Nathan traumatized and you learn that Tyler isn't really bad because he wants to be…

Also, I just finished a chapter of the season finale ahead of some other chapters. If I don't say so myself it'll be awesome! And go to the forums to read a Q and A which is composed of common questions I get asked. I'll also go into some depth about the characters like Sandy and Nate and Tyler. That should be up within the next day or so.

One last thing: **Check out the Avatar 2009 forum, (I think it says 2008 though), and there is a Q and A of common questions. **I also reveal Tyler's past which will probably never end up being in the story. There is a lot of good stuff, so you can look forward to some awesome interactions! Also to keep you on your toes. There will be a intense Nathan Sandy confrontation coming soon.

**So Question(to be answered in a review):** **Do you think Tyler's actions are justified? What do you think Nathan will do now that he knows so much about Sandy?**

**REVIEW PLEASE. I want to hear feedback! No flames please! **


End file.
